Without You
by Akirafye
Summary: Harry a enfin vaincu Voldemort. Il est alors temps de se reconstruire. Pourtant, sa vie va être bouleversé par une missive de Malfoy et le présent joint à ce dernier. Que feriez-vous si vous aviez la possibilité de savoir qu'aurait été votre vie sans que la personne de votre choix n'ai vu le jour ? Vous voudriez savoir. Mais est-ce vraiment la meilleur des choses ?
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour, Voici donc ma nouvelle fiction. Le couple centrale est Harry et Draco donc pour ceux que cela dérange passé votre chemin. _**

**_Cependant tout au long de cette fiction, d'autres couples se diversifieront._**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling._**

**_Je tiens compte de tous les tomes exceptés l'épilogue, 19 ans plus tard._**

Pour suivre l'état d'évolution de la fiction, allez sur mon profil.

**_J'espère que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

PROLOGUE : Quand la vie doit recommencer.

Harry se réveilla à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui vint frapper de force son visage. Il tenta en vains de le chasser de sa main, mais ce dernier resta immuablement fixé sur son visage. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il décida que son visage, lui, pouvait fuir le soleil et se retourna donc. Cependant, le soleil était partout et de l'autre côté aussi. Alors il s'enfouit sous sa couverture, refusant de se lever. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours au cours duquel Harry souhaitait rester au lit. Il l'avait aimé cette date, avant. Depuis sept ans maintenant, elle représentait la découverte de ce qu'il était vraiment. Cependant, elle représentait aussi tous les morts. Elle lui montrait que le temps passait alors qu'il aurait voulu qu'il stagne comme lui stagnait dans la vie. Elle lui montrait que sa vie avait déjà été bien remplie, mais qu'il fallait tout de même continuer à la remplir. Bien évidemment, il espéra ne pas avoir à, de nouveau, mourir deux fois et vaincre un terrible mage noir mégalomane sans nez. Aujourd'hui, donc, il fêtait ses dix-huit ans.

Harry était bien, dans son lit, sous sa couette. Mais le soleil vicelard ne souhaitait de toute évidence pas le laisser tranquille et continua donc de chauffer sa couette. Rapidement, l'espace sous la couverture devint un brassier insupportable et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de repousser son barrage. Il tenta la position allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Mais rien à faire, il n'arriva pas à trouver comment respirer. Alors il s'inclina face au soleil et tout en râlant se releva en position assise.

Il resta là, quelque minute à observer ses mains baignées de soleil. Cela faisait déjà trois mois, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre que oui, tout était bien fini. Depuis début avril, il n'y avait plus de menace de mort au-dessus de sa tête. Plus de rôle à jouer, plus de prophétie pour diriger sa vie. Il se sentit tout à coup vide, comme chaque matin. Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il savait qu'avant, il rêvait de ce jour. Il avait des projets, devenir Auror comme son père et Sirius. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vécu la guerre, les morts,… Il ne voulait plus à avoir à subir tout cela. Il ne voulait plus voir personne mourir. La pression et l'adrénaline qui l'animaient depuis la mort de Dumbledor, étaient retombées lorsqu'il avait tué Voldemort et il se sentait maintenant vide. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Cependant, sur l'instant, son estomac se rappela à lui et il se leva difficilement pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Il descendit lentement les escaliers du terrier et arriva dans la cuisine où Ginny et Molly se trouvaient déjà. Il sera dans ses bras Molly et embrassa sa petite-amie. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien, pourtant il avait toujours été à l'aise dans cette maison. Il s'y sentait chez lui, comme à Hogwarts. Il ne savait plus. Il réfléchissait peut-être trop. Il aurait voulu parler à Hermione, elle aurait su quoi faire. Elle savait toujours. Mais il ne voulait entacher son bonheur nouveau avec Ron. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète de trop et que ses problèmes l'empêchent de s'épanouir. La guerre l'avait changée.

La dite Hermione pénétra d'ailleurs la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Elle vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était devenue encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, remarqua Harry. De plus, bien qu'elle soit déjà mature, elle avait gagné en ouverture d'esprit et en confiance en soi. Elle avait compris que la vie était bien trop courte, alors maintenant, elle ne passait plus sa vie dans ses bouquins mais en profitait au maximum. Il était bien loin le rat de bibliothèque.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, lui dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Merci.

- C'est déjà le 31 ? s'enquirent Molly et Ginny.

Hermione rit aux paroles des deux femmes. Elle était aussi plus posée. Elle avait arrêté de s'énerver et voyait la vie sous un autre angle. Harry soupçonnait que cela était dû au temps passé en compagnie de Tom Jédusore. L'horcrux les avait tous changés. Les disputes qu'il avait entrainées avaient raffermi les liens entre le trio. Hermione était plus que jamais la petite sœur qu'Harry n'avait jamais eue. Il sourit lui aussi aux deux Weasley. Elles savaient parfaitement quel jour nous étions. Harry avait entendu une conversation sur une fête surprise. Il ne la souhaitait pas, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, tout était un sujet pour faire la fête. Il comprit qu'elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elles avaient oublié pour une surprise encore plus grande. Mais Harry n'aimait pas cela. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque et accepta avec un sourire le baiser que lui offrit Ginny.

Hermione le vit bien et lui fit signe de sortir avec elle.

- Je vous l'empreinte, leur déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle traina Harry à sa suite.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le jardin de Weasley. Elle tira Harry dans une petite cachette qu'ils avaient découvert. Ils commencèrent à courir pour y parvenir plus vite. Ils rirent tout deux comme des enfants. Maintenant qu'ils le pouvaient, ils profitaient de leur enfance perdue. Ils se chamaillèrent un moment puis arrivèrent à destination. Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber et s'allongèrent de tout leur long, observant le ciel bleu et le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Ils profitèrent un instant du silence avant qu'Hermione ne se redresse et n'aille s'adosser contre un immense arbre qui lui permit d'obtenir un petit coin d'ombre. Harry l'observa un moment. Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte de la beauté naturelle d'Hermione avant ?

Il l'aimait, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, elle le serait toujours. Elle lui fit un sourire et désigna l'emplacement à côté d'elle. Harry s'y installa profitant du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Il n'aurait jamais cru découvrir ce petit coin de paradis, quelque jour auparavant. Il aimait voir cette étendue d'eau. Il se souvint du temps passé avec Ron et Hermione à se chamailler comme des enfants dans le lac. Il reporta son attention sur le moment présent lorsqu'il sentit le regard fixe d'Hermione sur lui.

- Je vais bien, déclara-t-il.

- Si tu ne me dis cela alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien, Harry, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry tourna sa tête vers elle et tomba sur son regard inquisiteur et son expression de douceur.

- Je vais bien, Hermione, reprit-il.

- Moi aussi, mais…

- Doit-il toujours y avoir un ''mais'' ? s'enquit-il replongeant son regard dans le paysage.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne peux pas dire, je vais bien du jour au lendemain. Tu peux dire ''je vais mieux'', ''j'ai un coup de déprime'', ou encore, ''ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai fini par comprendre la beauté de la vie''. Mais pas 'je vais bien', surtout pas toi, insista Hermione. Je te connais, il y a forcément un ''mais''.

- Mais, je ne sais plus où je vais. Je ne sais plus si ce que je fais est vraiment ce que je veux faire ou ce que les autres attendent de moi, se confia Harry.

- Tu ne fais rien, Harry, lui rappela Hermione.

- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, il poussa un soupire tout en s'adossant davantage contre le tronc d'arbre. Avant, j'avais Dumbledor pour me guider, vous pour m'aider, la prophétie pour me fixer un but dans la vie, les Slytherins pour avoir quelque chose à haïr, Ginny à aimer. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Du sang sur les mains,…

Harry ferma les yeux tandis qu'Hermione restait silencieuse. Il les rouvrit sur le ciel toujours aussi bleu et sentit la main de son amie prendre la sienne.

- On en a tous, lui rappela-t-elle. Et puis, il te reste nous… et Ginny.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma vie Hermione. Je ne sais plus si je suis vraiment digne de Ginny, cracha-t-il presque.

Il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter, mais sa présence, sa voix, le troublait et le poussait à se confier. Il s'en voulut un instant de lui faire part de ses états d'âme, mais tournant son regard vers elle, il comprit. Elle n'attendait que ça, qu'il lui parle enfin.

- Elle t'aime, déclara-t-elle calmement.

- Je l'ai abandonné, un an, lui rappela-t-il. Pendant un an, je l'ai fait m'attendre. Je m'en sens plus que coupable, je me dis qu'elle m'a attendu pour rien.

- Elle n'a pas attendu pour rien. Elle t'aime. Alors vous devriez en profiter, maintenant que vous êtes réunis. Et puis, elle sait pourquoi tu l'as éloignée : pour la protéger.

- J'ai changé Hermione. Ce voyage nous a tous changé. Peut-être l'aimais-je vraiment et était-ce vraiment la raison au départ, murmura-t-il. Pourtant, maintenant, lorsque j'y repense, c'était aussi et surtout pour ne pas qu'elle ne me dérange.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'exclama la brunette surprise.

- Est-ce que Ron t'a éloigné parce qu'il t'aimait ? Est-ce que Bill et Fleur ne se sont pas mariés parce que Bill voulait protéger Fleur pour ne pas qu'elle soit une cible à cause de l'affinité que j'ai avec leur famille ? A cause de son importance dans l'Ordre ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont tous privés de l'amour à cause de la guerre ? lui fit-il remarquer.

Hermione plongea elle aussi son regard dans la profondeur du lac. Il aurait pu dire avec exactitude à quel instant elle réalisa la véridicité de ses paroles.

- Si je pensais que tu étais le Harry, gentil, le héros au grand cœur, le sauveur, que tout le monde sorcier pense que tu es, j'aurais pu te dire que toi, c'est différent. Tu étais l'élu, la cible la plus importante de Voldmeort, dit-elle d'un ton posé. Mais, je te connais Harry, et…

- Cela aurait très bien pu être ma raison. Ginny aurait été plus en sécurité avec nous, Hermione, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Nous ne pouvions pas l'impliquer dans notre quête…

- Parce que je n'avais pas assez confiance en elle, commenta-t-il tout en la coupant.

- Parce que Dumbledor t'avais interdit de le lui dire.

- Où aurait été la différence ? s'enquit Harry. Qu'elle sache ou non ? Ce n'aurait pas été cela qui nous aurait dénoncé. Elle aurait même pu nous aider.

- Il faut aller de l'avant Harry, reprit la jeune femme tout en acquiesçant. Oublie tes actions passées. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour Hermione. J'étais tellement heureux de la revoir à la fin de la guerre. Elle allait bien, j'étais soulagé, mais j'ai eu le même sentiment lorsque je t'ai vu, toi et Ron. Je n'ai même pas réussi à m'approcher d'elle lorsqu'elle pleurait la mort de Fred. Je l'ai laissé faire son deuil, veillant qu'elle allait mieux de loin, comme je l'ai fait avec Ron. J'ai tellement changé durant cette année, Ginny me l'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer. Je ne sais plus si je l'aime toujours de la même façon, je ne sais pas si je l'aime plus ou moins. Je suis certain de l'avoir aimé en sixième année. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus…

- Tu es perdu, comprit la Gryffindore.

Elle lui fit un triste sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et inspira longuement. Il aimait son odeur. Elle l'apaisait vraiment.

- Il te faut du temps Harry. Toutes les réponses viennent avec le temps. Tu comprendras ce que tu veux faire plus tard, tu as encore le temps. Si tu ne veux plus être Auror. On comprendra, personne ne te forcera à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Harry sourit, la tête toujours enfouit dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle le comprenait toujours aussi bien. Il sortit sa tête de sa protection et la regarda avec tendresse. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille et la forçant à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et puis, avec Ginny. Attend, observe son comportement, analyse tes sentiments. Je t'aiderais, si tu es vraiment trop perdu, lui dit-elle. Elle fit une courte pause et reprit : Tu sais, moi aussi je me suis posée des questions. Ce voyage m'a fait réaliser à quelle point la vie était courte, l'impulsivité de Ron. J'ai eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'il est parti. Mais ce qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'il est revenu… Finalement, mes sentiments ont été mis à l'épreuve et ont résisté. Je m'en suis rendu compte un peu plus tard. Tu sais, j'ai eu peur que dans la chambre des secrets nous ne nous soyons embrassés que sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'adrénaline. La guerre nous a tous changé, regarde Ron. Il est devenu tellement plus mature. J'ai enfin compris ce que vous vouliez me faire découvrir en m'arrachant à mes livres.

- Je me rappelle à quel point la nouvelle maturité de Ron t'avait surprise, se rappela d'ailleurs le brun.

- Ron est vraiment surprenant. Je l'aime.

- Tu as de la chance d'être à ce point sûr de toi.

- Pourtant, je suis comme toi Harry. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'avais toujours eu l'envie de faire de longue étude, devenir médecin ou encore politicienne.

- Je l'avais compris avec la S.A.L.E, s'amusa Harry.

- Oh toi alors ! s'agaça la jeune femme avec un sourire qu'elle perdit un peu plus tard. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de voyage, de découvrir le monde, la vie que je n'avais jamais connu.

- Nous sommes pareils finalement.

Harry lui caressa doucement la tête tout en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aie enfin dit pourquoi tu ne souriais plus, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je…, voulut se défendre Harry.

- Tu fais semblant Harry, peut-être les Weasleys n'ont-ils pas remarqué car la plus part font pareil, mais tu ne pouvais me le cacher à moi.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- C'est te voir sourire alors que tes yeux montrent le contraire qui m'inquiète le plus. Au moins, là, je sais pourquoi je m'inquiète.

Harry eut un léger rire et Hermione lui fit écho.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Où ? s'enquit son amie innocemment.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Ils en ont besoin, ils préfèrent oublier.

- Je sais, mais moi je ne veux pas oublier.

- Moi non plus Harry, je n'oublierai jamais. Cependant, il faut recommencer à vivre.

Harry tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le paysage. Ils restèrent là, en silence, Hermione dans les bras du brun durant un long moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix tonitruante de Ron qui les prévenaient que le repas était prêt qu'ils se levèrent et repartirent.

La journée sembla trop courte à Harry. Peu avant 17h, Hermione et Ron lui proposèrent d'aller faire un tour sur Diagon Alley. Le brun savait bien qu'on voulait l'éloigner le temps de préparer la fête et ne voulait pas particulièrement y aller, mais n'eut en aucun cas envie de s'y opposer. Il accepta donc avec un sourire qui sembla contenter Ron et fit Hermione lui prendre la main.

Ils se baladèrent un certain temps sur Diagon Alley. Ils observèrent les reconstructions faîtes depuis la fin de la guerre, passèrent voir la boutique des jumeaux. Cette dernière était devenue plus morne qu'habituellement bien qu'elle soit encore joyeuse. Le trio s'inquiétait pour Gorge, il était le plus marqué par la perte de Fred. Pourtant, il semblait réussir à sortir de sa déprime qu'avait entrainée la perte de son jumeau. Harry se disait que c'était sûrement en grande partie grâce à Angelina, l'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffindor, qui le soutenait dans cette épreuve.

Cependant, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de la boutique. En effet, il n'avait pas voulu y remettre les pieds depuis sa mort. Ce fut donc Blaise Zabini, ancien Slytherin assez sympathique et resté neutre durant la guerre qui les accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ron avait été d'abord contre l'idée que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de la boutique. Mais toute la famille avait accepté la décision de Gorge. Le basané avait fait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme et avait réussi à garder la boutique à flot.

Harry s'était un jour demandé pourquoi lui et Gorge lui avait expliqué que c'était Draco Malfoy qui, voyant la boutique fermé, avait décidé de reprendre en main l'entreprise le temps qu'il se remette de la mort de son frère. Malfoy, après sa sortie de prison et son acquittement au procès, n'avait plus donné de signe de vie. Pourtant, il refusait que la déprime due aux morts dus à la guerre ne se propage et la boutique Weasley&Weasley était, pour lui, un moyen de faire garder le sourire au gens. Il avait donc remis la boutique en marche, s'occupant de tous les papiers administratifs et du côté financier. Harry, apprenant ça, n'aurait pu trouver meilleur raison d'être heureux d'avoir témoigné pour lui et sa mère.

Blaise avait été proposé à Gorge par Draco. Il était très motivé et avait toujours voulu travailler avec les jumeaux lui avait-il confié. Cela faisait donc deux mois que Blaise travaillait comme vendeur de Weasley&Weasley et s'évertuait à trouver de nouvelle attraction digne des jumeaux. Le brun ne commercialisait cependant rien sans en avoir discuté avec Gorge. Il attendait toujours son avale et Harry se disait que cela aussi aidait Gorge à faire son deuil.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! lança soudainement le basané, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

- Merci Blaise.

- Tiens, je t'ai préparé un petit truc. Après tout, on n'a pas 18 ans tous les jours, reprit l'ancien Slyterin avec un certain entrain qui fut très contagieux.

Harry accepta donc avec plaisir le cadeau du basané. Il se demanda s'il devait l'ouvrir mais, voyant l'air un peu inquiet du vendeur, décida de faire cesser son supplice. Il s'agissait d'une plume. Un simple plume. Ron ne sembla pas comprendre et retint un rire devant l'expression d'étonnement d'Harry. Il devait sûrement penser qu'Harry cherchait quelque chose à dire pour ne pas vexer Blaise. Pourtant, Hermione, elle, resta silencieuse et donna un petit coup de coude à son petit-ami qui se tut. Une unique larme coula sur la joue d'Harry. Le vendeur commença à paniquer.

- Non, Potter… enfin Harry… Ne pleure pas… Enfin, c'est une boutique de farce et attrapes, on est censé rire…

Harry lui posa une main sur son épaule et le rassura d'un sourire, tenant fermement dans sa main la plume d'un rouge flamboyant.

- Merci Blaise.

Le basané ne répondit rien mais lui sourit en retour. Ni Hermione, ni Harry ne lui demandèrent où il avait bien pu trouver une plume de Fawkes. Ils continuèrent de parler un certain temps avec lui avant qu'il ne soit rappelé à ses obligations. Ron râla contre le basané pour la forme. Harry et Hermione soupçonnaient le rouquin d'être rancunier et donc jaloux de n'avoir été nommé vendeur par son frère, comme il le lui avait demandé. Pourtant, il avait eu un argument imparable : Wealsey&Weasley devait être géré par un Weasley. Ils firent rapidement le tour, découvrant les nouvelles farces inventés par l'ancien Slyhterin. Ils n'achetèrent rien, mais profitèrent de la joyeuseté du lieu avant de repartir. Ils allèrent donc dirent au revoir à Blaise. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui parler, ils virent un éclat blond appelé ce dernier. Blaise leur fit donc un signe de tête et partit rejoindre Draco Malfoy qui était déjà retourné dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Weasley&Weasley est vraiment entre de bonne mains, déclara Hermione alors qu'ils ressortaient de Diagon Alley.

- Zabini s'en sort assez bien, répondit Ron avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

Harry et Hermione se moquèrent de lui et ils rentrèrent au terrier. Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry alors qu'elle tenait encore celle de Ron, afin de le soutenir. Il lui fit un sourire en retour. Depuis quand appréhendait-il à ce point une fête pour son anniversaire ? Depuis que c'était la deuxième fois lui répondit son inconscient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Le silence qui les accueillit terrifia le brun, mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin de l'autre côté de la maison, une foule de cri et de confetti le firent sursauter. Voyant cette grande quantité de personne présente il se força à sourire d'amusement. Il était seulement 19h et pourtant Harry souhaitait déjà retourner sous sa couette. Ginny vint le serrer dans ses bras et le mener faire un tour des convives. Il prit une grande bouffé d'air et l'accompagna, perdant la main chaleureuse et rassurante de sa meilleure amie.

Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû appréhender à ce point la petite fête. Il s'amusa assez et fut heureux de revoir nombreux de ses anciens amis Gryffindors. Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée avec Dean, Seamus et leur petite-amies, et l'autre partie avec Neville et Luna. Lors du repas, il était entouré de toute la famille Weasley. Gorge, comme il l'avait imaginé, allait un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait vu. Il souriait même spontanément à Angelina.

Arthur racontait encore et toujours les histoires incroyables qu'il apprenait sur les muggles aux ministères. Tout semblait comme avant, donnant à Harry l'impression de dénoté davantage.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas qu'Harry redevint le centre de l'attention, tous attendant qu'il n'ouvre ses cadeaux. Ce dernier s'effectua avec un sourire assez impressionné par la quantité, que dis-je la montagne de cadeau, qui lui faisait face. Il découvrit un grand nombre de vêtement. Harry plaisanta de ce fait avec les anciens Gryffindors qui s'étaient concerté pour cela :

- Je m'habille si mal que ça ?

- Harry, même moi, déclara Luna, trouve qu'il te fallait de nouveau vêtement.

- Merci Luna, reprit Harry désabusé du comportement de la blondinette.

- De rien !

Harry retint son rire face à l'air particulièrement sérieux de Luna, enfin, aussi sérieux qu'elle ne pouvait l'être. Il continua et trouva parmi ses paquets, de nombreux livres sur la formation d'Auror, quelques petites farces et attrapes, ainsi que plusieurs objets dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité :

- Mais enfin Harry, c'est un trouscibinou ! s'était exclamé Kingsley, lorsqu'Harry, voyant un petit tube vert s'était penché vers Hermione pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Un quoi ?

- Un trouscibinou ! reprit Kingsley. C'est pratique pour cuisiner. Cela te permet de fourrer ce que tu veux.

- C'est un outil de cuisine ? s'était amusé Harry.

Kingsley avait acquiescé et Harry l'avait remercié fortement. Il adorait cuisiné bien qu'il ne puisse plus le faire depuis un certain temps. C'était une des seules corvées qu'il ne rechignait pas à faire chez les Dursley. Il continua son exploration, trouvant des objets pour écouter de la musique et autres babioles. Ron lui avait offert un livre sur le Quidditch, Arthur et Molly un appareil muggle, soit une télécommande- très pratique sans l'appareil allant avec mais Harry n'eut pas le cœur de leur en faire la remarque-, et Ginny de nouvelles lunettes.

- Je sais que tes anciennes lunettes t'insupporte alors… dit-elle gênée.

C'était pour cela qu'Harry ne savait plus s'il l'aimait. La voir là, les joues rougies, avant il aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais là, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Il la remercia cependant chaudement et l'embrassa. Il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de ces anciennes lunettes, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle était si attentionnée avec lui.

- Elles sont adaptée à ta vue, la rassura-t-elle tout en les lui mettant.

Il acquiesça, il voyait même nettement mieux. Ils savaient bien qu'un simple _oculus réparo_ n'avait pas pu à ce point réparer ses lunettes. Il ouvrit de nombreux autres cadeaux et arriva au bous, quelques minutes plus tard, finissant en ouvrant le cadeau d'Hermione. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique chaine en or, très fine. Il la remercia fortement et elle y accrocha la plume offerte par Blaise en silence. Tous observaient avec un certain respect la jeune femme s'exécuter, tous avaient reconnu la plume. Certain se demandèrent comment le Survivant avait acquis cette plume, mais personne ne parla. Harry accrocha rapidement la chaine. Une fois cela fait, les plus vieux préférèrent se retirer, laissant les ''jeunes'' ensembles. Alors qu'Harry se réinstallait confortablement à côté de Ginny et reprenait la conversation qu'il n'avait pas finie avec Neville, une chouette apparut.

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait le hululement et Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter et qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer devant tous. Il se retint et attendit que la chouette d'un blanc couleur neige ne se pose en face de lui. Il entendit Hermione soufflé de surprise le prénom de son ancienne chouette. Il ne l'aurait pas vu tomber après avoir pris un sort, il aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait en effet de Hedwig. La chouette était assez lourdement chargée. En effet, accroché à sa patte se trouvait deux paquets, un vert et l'autre bleu, quelques rouleaux de parchemin et une lettre. Tous furent surpris.

Harry déchargea la chouette et attendit qu'elle reparte, mais cette dernière resta positionnée en face de lui. Il aurait voulu la forcer à partir pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de sa vue. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas bien réussi à faire le deuil de la mort de sa chouette. Il se décida donc à prendre la lettre, se disant que la chouette devait attendre une réponse. Il l'observa suspicieux et, en la retournant, découvrit avec stupéfaction un caché à l'effigie des armoiries Malfoy.

- De qui est-ce ? s'enquit Ginny alors qu'il ne bougeait plus.

- Malfoy, je crois.

Le silence devint pesant et s'éternisa.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'enquit Seamus qui pensait que, au dernière nouvelle, le blond voulait la mort d'Harry.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Gorge.

Il croisa le regard d'Harry qui hésitait à être d'accord avec lui. Cependant, le Sauveur comprit la réaction du Weasley et ouvrit la lettre, n'oubliant pas de vérifier au préalable que les colis envoyé par l'ancien Slyhterins n'étaient pas ensorcelés, très discrètement. Jugeant les paquets sans danger, il commença à lire alors que tous l'observait en silence. Il se positionna de sorte que seul lui pouvait lire la missive. Malgré l'air convaincu de Gorge, personne n'osa tenter de toucher les paquets, observant donc Harry en attendant.

_Potter,_

_Je ne voyais pas comment commencer cette lettre et je pense que tu te serais étouffés si j'avais commencé par ''cher Harry''. Etant donné que je souhaite que tu lises cette lettre en entier, cela aurait été contreproductif. Et Potter, tu liras cette lettre en entier. Je ne m'amuse pas à écrire un aussi long parchemin pour rien ! Tu dois d'ailleurs te demander pourquoi, moi, je t'écris. Cependant, pour l'instant, je ne répondrai pas à cette question._

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Malfoy ne changerait jamais. Tous l'observèrent surpris et attendirent qu'il leur parle, mais il ne fit rien et reprit sa lecture perdant rapidement son sourire.

_Vois-tu Potter, tu comptes. Tu comptes pour le monde sorcier, tu es leur idole, leur lumière. Tu comptes pour les anciens Deatheaters, tu es leur ennemi, l'homme à abattre et celui qui les a conduit à leur perte. Tu comptes pour tes amis, tu es une personne qu'ils apprécient et qu'ils aimeraient voir pour une fois réellement heureux. Qu'ils aimeraient voir vivre et non se débrouiller pour survivre. Tu comptes pour chacun, plus au moins selon les personnes mais tu comptes. Comme tu comptes pour moi en tant qu'adversaire, en tant que rival, car il m'apparait évident qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé durant la guerre, nous ne sommes plus ennemis bien que nous ne soyons pas amis et je n'arrive pas à te considérer comme étranger à ma vie comme je pense avoir une importance dans la tienne. Nous passons notre vie à nous affronter, mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis, alors je nous considère comme adversaires, rivaux. Je pense que tu seras en accords avec moi._

Harry acquiesça avec sérieux après sa lecture. C'était vrai, il n'était plus ennemi. Il trouvait que rival était une bonne manière de définir ce qu'ils étaient.

_Donc, tu comptes. Mais surtout tu comptes. Un, l'âge auquel tu affrontas Voldemort la première fois. Deux, le nombre de fois où tu as subis le sort de mort sans mourir. Trois, le nombre de mois écoulés depuis la bataille finale. Quatre, le nombre de sorcier ayant participé au dernier Tournois des trois sorciers. Cinq, le nombre de maraudeurs, car Potter tu es le dernier. Six, le nombre d'année que tu as passé à Poudlard. Sept, le nombre d'année depuis que tu sais que tu es sorcier. Huit, le nombre de fois que tu as du tuer Voldemort. __Neuf, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Dobby, Severus Snape. __Tu comptes trop Potter. Tu ne vis pas, tu comptes les blessés, les morts. Je vais t'aider : 203 morts, Deatheaters et membres de la lumière confondus, car une vie est une vie 653 blessés et marqués à vie 69 blessés léger._

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa. Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas changé, il lui envoyait même une lettre pour le blesser. Il aurait bien voulu arrêter sa lecture, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, furieux, et croisa le regard plein d'espoir de Gorge, il ne fit rien. Le Weasley avait placé plus que sa boutique entre les mains du blond, il lui avait donné sa confiance. Il reprit donc sa lecture, serrant les dents.

_Il faut arrêter de compter Potter, parce qu'à force, tu ne verras plus l'inquiétude dans les yeux de tes amis, de ta presque famille, de tous ceux qui t'entourent. Il faut arrêter de compter, parce que la guerre est finie. Parce qu'il faut que tu apprennes à vivre et que c'est difficile. Parce qu'il faut que comme tous tu continues à avancer. Parce que, surtout, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tous les morts le sont parce qu'ils ont décidé de combattre. C'était leur choix, pas le tien. C'était leur destin, comme nous le dit si bien le Professeur Trelawney. Et surtout, parce que tu le sais déjà et que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas peur de la mort qu'il faut l'accueillir avec joie._

Alors là, Harry se serait effondré s'il n'était pas déjà assis. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne lui avait pas confié. Alors comment le blond avait-il pu être au courant de ça alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son procès. Comment pouvait-il le connaître aussi bien ? Il retint avec peine les larmes qui lui montaient. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'y était pour rien. C'était peut-être un ex-deatheater qui le lui disait, mais il était soulagé que quelqu'un lui retire ce poids des épaules. Un sourire triste fleurit sur son visage. Enfin, il pourrait arrêter d'être coupable. Ce n'était pas sa faute, aucun d'eux. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui que Teddy était orphelin. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était en vie.

_Tu savais que tu allais mourir durant la guerre. Tu t'es préparé pour ça. Cependant, tu as oublié une chose essentielle à ce moment, tu es le Survivant. Alors tu ne meurs pas. Par analogie, tu es comme un cafard, tu as beau essayer de l'écraser, il ne meurt pas. Alors pour une fois, vie. Ne reste pas le Survivant, devient Celui-qui-as-vaincu ou encore le Sauveur si tu te destines vraiment à une carrière d'Auror. Arrête de survivre et vie, toi qui comprends mieux la mort que n'importe qui. Toi qui durant un instant en a été le maître._

Harry avait ri au début de la lecture de ce paragraphe mais il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive en voyant la dernière phrase. Le maître de la mort ? C'était vrai que durant un instant, il avait techniquement possédé les trois reliques de la mort. Mais cela faisait-il de lui le maître de la mort ? Et puis, comment le blond pouvait-il savoir cela de toute manière ? Harry s'énerva alors, le blond lui aussi pensait qu'il voulait devenir Auror ? Il relit rapidement la phrase. Non, il ne se basait que sur les rumeurs. Il doutait qu'il veuille vraiment devenir Auror. Harry ne sut pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Malfoy l'ait compris alors que sa famille de substitution non le rassura et détendit.

_Je ne t'écris pas cela parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Soyons honnête pour une fois et c'est pourquoi je ne t'écris pas sous le nom de Malfoy, mais sous celui de Black. Je t'écris cela car je sais que tu vas te relever. Il faut juste que tu accélères le mouvement. En bon, rivale, si tu es plus lent qu'un veracrasse, je n'aurais plus aucun plaisir._

Là, Harry se demanda si le blond faisait vraiment preuve d'honnêteté ou juste d'une mauvaise foi hilarante. Cependant, penser que Malfoy s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui l'agaça. Le blond n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, il était son rival.

_Venons-en maintenant au plus important, comme je viens de te le dire, je t'écris en tant que Black, cela ne veut pas dire que mon autre moitié Malfoy n'en pense pas moins. Je t'écris en tant que Black car un Malfoy ne doit jamais s'excuser et remercier. En effet, Potter, tu as bien lu. Je t'écris pour m'excuser. Tout d'abords, je m'excuse de toutes les insultes que j'ai bien pu te faire à toi et à tes amis durant toutes ces dernières années. J'avoue qu'elles n'étaient pas toujours très pertinentes et de mon rang. Je sais que cela ne lave en rien mes tords, mais si je dois te remercier, je préfère m'être excusé avant, de tous mes actes, de ma lâcheté, de ma peur et de beaucoup de chose encore._

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant tous ses invités. Hermione s'enquit alors :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Malfoy s'excuse !

- Pardon ? reprit avec incrédulité Ron.

- Il dit, je cite : ''Je m'excuse de toutes les insultes que j'ai pu te faire à toi et à tes amis durant toutes ces dernières années. J'avoue qu'elles n'étaient pas toujours très pertinentes et de mon rang.''

Le rire de Gorge perça le silence incrédule qui répondit aux paroles du brun. Harry rit rapidement avec lui rejoint par tous les anciens Gryffindors.

- J'avais peur que Malfoy ne soit malade ! s'amusa Seamus.

- Mais c'est une manière très particulière de s'excuser, toute Malfoyenne ! reprit Dean.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Ginny essayant de calmer ses hoquet de rire et pointant du doigt les différents paquets.

Pour toute réponse, Harry reprit sa lecture.

_Maintenant, je te remercie pour plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, la plus pertinente, je te remercie d'avoir éliminé Voldemort. Je sais que le Ministre de la Magie t'a déjà remercié au nom de la communauté sorcière, mais je préfère le faire personnellement. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour le tuer. Je te remercie d'avoir été là. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté ta propre mort pour tous nous sauvé. Mais surtout, je te remercie d'être encore en vie. Je te remercie d'exister, tout simplement. D'être là, car sans toi, le monde aurait sombré dans le chaos et crois-moi lorsque je l'affirme. Merci d'être en vie._

Aux derniers mots, Harry ne put retenir une larme de couler. Il avait reçu de nombreuse lettre de fan, de sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, la moitié des cadeaux qu'il avait ouverts ce soir était de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Chacun avait été agrémenté de lettre lui expliquant qu'ils le remerciaient de les avoir sauvé, d'avoir vaincu, d'avoir tué. On l'avait remercié publiquement d'avoir vaincu Voldemort. Tous ses amis l'avaient remercié d'avoir vaincu Voldemort et étaient soulagés qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais personne ne l'avait remercié parce qu'il existait. Beaucoup aurait préféré qu'il soit mort ou n'ait jamais vu le jour. Pour une personne au moins, son existence était une bénédiction. Bien évidemment, il laissa de côté le fait qu'il s'agisse de Malfoy. Mais au moins, il en avait la certitude : quelqu'un sur cette planète était heureux qu'il existe. Il n'aimait pas les non-dits.

Il sentit alors un mouvement sur sa droite, Ginny cherchait à lire par-dessus son épaule. Il se plaça de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas.

- Harry, laisse-moi lire.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Ginny, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il voulait être le seul à lire cette missive. Il refusait que quiconque ne la lise, elle n'était, après-tout, destinée qu'à lui.

_- _Mais Harry, tu pleures, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny d'un ton suppliant.

- Oui, car ses mots me touchent.

- Que dit-il ? s'enquit alors Hermione.

- Quelque chose que personne ne m'a jamais dit, ou même pensé à me dire. On m'a d'ailleurs souvent dit le contraire.

C'était pour cela que ces mots le touchaient. Il avait passé son enfance entouré de personnes pour qui son existence était une infamie. Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle ne savait sûrement pas de quoi il en retournait, mais elle comprenait qu'il n'ait pas envie dans parler. Tous les autres suivirent son exemple attendant patiemment qu'Harry ne termine. Il reprit donc.

_Bien sûr, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Dans la salle sur demande, tu m'as sauvé du Feudeymon. Pour cet acte, je te dois une dette de vie. En tant que Malfoy, il m'est insupportable d'avoir la moindre dette. Bien évidemment, tu ne dois pas savoir de quoi il retourne. C'est pourquoi j'en profite. Tu as dû remarquer qu'avec cette missive se trouvaient deux autres rouleaux. Ouvre-les. Je sais que cela ne réparera surement pas ma dette, mais cela l'amoindrit. J'espère que tu l'accepteras et considéreras le fait que je n'ai rien dit au Manoir et cela comme une compensation suffisante. Sinon, renseigne-toi auprès de Granger et viens me voir préparer. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à t'indiquer où me trouver._

Harry ne savait, bien évidemment, pas ce qu'était une dette de vie. Il prit cependant les rouleaux comme le blond le lui avait indiqué et ouvrit le premier. Sous le regard surpris de tous, il l'étala :

- Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ou je fabule ? demanda alors Denis Crivey.

Tous retenaient leur souffle devant un simple bout de parchemin. Hermione, généreuse, se décida à leur offrir la possibilité de respirer de nouveau. Elle prit donc le parchemin et lu :

- '_'Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Druella Malfoy, née Black,_

_Héritier direct de la puissante famille des Malfoy et chef de la puissante famille des Malfoy,_

_Héritier par la magie de la sage famille des Prince et chef de la sage famille des Prince,_

_Héritier indirect et nommé par la magie de la noble famille des Black et chef de la noble famille des Black,_

_Détenteur provisoire des pouvoirs du chef de la rusée famille des Slytherin, nommé par Salazar Sagittarius Slytherin,_

_Je renie de la noble famille des Black et d'hériter de sa puissance Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, née Black et tous ses descendants,_

_Réhabilite à l'honneur de porter le nom de la noble famille des Black et d'hériter de sa puissance Andromeda Druella Black ainsi que tous ses descendants, soit Nymphadora Lupin, née Tonks et Teddy Remus Lupin,_

_Réhabilite à l'honneur de porter le nom de la noble famille des Black et d'hériter de sa puissance Sirius Orion Black,_

_Partage mes droits de porter le nom de chef de la noble famille des Black en reléguant une moitié de cet honneur au descendant, par la magie, du défunt Sirius Orion Black, soit Harry James Potter.''_

- Il a vraiment rendu son nom à Sirius ? s'enquit Bill.

- Et à Andromeda, compléta Percy tout en prenant le papier des mains de Hermione. C'est une procédure légale. Il leur a rendu leur place dans la famille.

- Il a renié Bellatrix, reprit Fleur.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Pourquoi maintenant, franchement cela ne sert à rien, ils sont morts ! s'énerva Ron.

- Sirius a toujours été blessé par le rejet de sa mère, reprit Harry. Même s'il est mort, je suis certain qu'il est heureux de cela. De plus, je suis heureux de savoir qu'Andromeda n'aura plus à jouer les femmes fortes et indépendantes de sa famille. Elle est toujours sur la défensive lorsque l'on parle de sa famille, ce rejet devait l'avoir fortement blessée. Selon leur tradition, cela doit avoir une grande importance pour elle de, de nouveau, appartenir à la famille Black.

- Personnellement, je suis plutôt heureux que Bellatrix soit reniée, même morte, elle doit encore subir des tortures. Sa mémoire est entachée à cause de cela, affirma Neville.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry ne comprenant pas tout.

- Chez les sang-purs, la mémoire d'un mort ne peut être entachée par la vie qu'il a vécu, sauf s'il est renié. Si vit après la mort il y a vraiment, le mort subit toutes les souffrances qu'il a fait subir aux autres.

Harry acquiesça. Hermione s'exaspéra dans son coin et décida d'interrompre la conversation d'une voix un peu plus forte :

- Cela ne répond toujours pas ma question. Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Il règle sa dette de vie envers moi, répondit Harry.

- Malfoy avait une dette de vie envers toi ? se surprirent de nombreuses personnes.

- Tu lui as demandé de faire ça ? s'exclama Ron.

Harry hocha négativement la tête et expliqua :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une dette de vie, Ron.

- Je me disais aussi, commenta Hermione.

- Il a décidé que ce serait ce qui réglerait ma dette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'autre rouleau, mais…

- Il ne peut décider à ta place, contrecarra Ginny. C'était à toi de choisir ce que tu voulais lui demander.

- Oui, mais si Harry accepte ce payement, il n'y a aucun problème, rétorqua Dean.

- Il a écrit que si cela ne me convenait pas, je pouvais toujours venir lui porter réclamation.

Tous acquiescèrent et Harry prit le second rouleau. Mais avant, qu'il n'ait pu le dérouler, Denis demanda, pointant l'autre parchemin :

- Dites, c'est quoi cette liste ?

Voyant que personne ne comprenait il lut :

-_ ''Ci-joint la liste des propriétés et possessions hérités par le nouveau chef de famille Harry James Potter :_

_- Le Chemin des verdures, 56 rue des fleurettes, St Sebastien, Espagne_

_- La Cuisinière, 1 avenue Jean Matignon, Arcachon, France_

_- Le Refuge, 12 Square Grimmauld, Londres, Angleterre_

_- Plusieurs actions auprès du Daily Prophet, The Chicaneur,…_

_- Le coffre n°23, Banque de Gringotts, Angleterre ce dernier possédant tous les actes de propriétés et tous les papiers officiels des actions de la noble famille des Black appartenant au nouveau chef de famille.''_

- Ils savaient pour le QG, alors pourquoi… ? mais Bill ne finit pas sa phrase.

Tous comprirent, Draco Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy, n'étaient pas et n'auraient jamais dû être une menace. Harry laissa de côté toutes ses questions. Il devrait sûrement aller voir ce qu'était le coffre à la banque. Il reprit le parchemin et déroula le second. De nouveau, il l'étala de sorte que tous puissent le voir.

- J'Y… CROIS… PAS ! s'exclama lentement avec une grande puissance vocale Luna.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle surpris.

- Cela est incroyable, des Porajougs ! dit-elle alors qu'elle observait quelque part derrière la chouette couleur neige qui n'avait toujours pas voulu partir.

Personne ne prêta attention à son exclamation et tous se reconcentrèrent sur le papier. Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné que le blond puisse posséder ça.

- C'est une blague ? Enfin, je veux dire…, tenta vainement d'expliquer Seamus perdu.

Cette fois, ce fut Charlie qui prit la missive et lut :

- ''_ Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Druella Malfoy, née Black,_

_Héritier direct de la puissante famille des Malfoy et chef de la puissante famille des Malfoy,_

_Héritier par la magie de la sage famille des Prince et chef de la sage famille des Prince,_

_Héritier indirect et nommé par la magie de la noble famille des Black et chef de la noble famille des Black,_

_Détenteur provisoire des pouvoirs du chef de la rusée famille des Slytherin, nommé par Salazar Sagittarius Slytherin,_

_Détenteur provisoire des pouvoirs du chef de l'ancienne famille des Potter, nommé par Lyra Cygnus Potter, née Malfoy, femme du défunt chef de l'ancienne famille des Potter, Scorpius Abraxas Potter, sans héritier reconnu,_

_Je réhabilite à l'honneur de porter le nom de l'ancienne famille des Potter et d'hériter de sa puissance Thomas Scorpuis Potter ainsi que tous ses descendants, soit James Thomas Potter et Harry James Potter,''_

_-_ Attends, le coupa Bill. Harry n'était pas légitimement un Potter ?

- Il faudrait le vérifier, mais de toute évidence, non. Ce papier est réel, c'est un successoiers.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui semblait autant surpris qu'eux. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit ? Il s'emblerait que son grand-père se soit fait renier de la maison, peut-être son père ne le savait-il pas ? Non, c'était absurde, vu l'importance que cela avait. Il aurait dû savoir.

- Continue, ordonna-t-il à Charlie.

- _''Je redonne donc les droits de porter le nom de chef de l'ancienne famille des Potter au descendant direct du défunt chef de famille James Thomas Potter, soit Harry James Potter._

_Ci-joint la liste des propriétés et possessions héritées par le nouveau chef de famille Harry James Potter :_

_- La Maison, impasse des Sequoias, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre,_

_- Le Manoir Potter, sur les terres Potter, Irlande,_

_- Le Jardinier, rue Balisier, St Malo, France,_

_- La Commère, 3 rue du Maréchal Ferrand, Berlin sorcier, Allemagne,_

_- La boutique Olivender's, Diagon Alley, Londres sorcier, Angleterre,_

_- Plusieurs actions auprès de Windows, Apple, IKEA,…_

_- Le coffre n°6, Banque de Gringotts, Angleterre ce dernier possédant tous les actes de propriétés et tous les papiers officiels des actions de la noble famille Potter.''_

- Je pense qu'il a largement compensé sa dette de vie, déclara Harry.

- Alors il faut que tu le dises, expliqua Hermione.

- Dire quoi ? s'enquit le brun agacé.

- Moi, Harry James Potter, fils de James Thomas Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans, est satisfait des actes que Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Druella Malfoy, née Black, a accompli pour moi, je l'acquitte donc de la dette de vie qu'il me doit, récita Percy.

Harry s'exécuta et une étrange lueur bleutée s'échappa de lui. On lui affirma que cela était normal. Il reprit alors la lettre et continua sa lecture.

_En tout bien tout honneur, il me semble que le 31 juillet est la date de ton anniversaire. Alors, comme j'ai eu la bonne idée de t'envoyer cette lettre aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans l'obligation, par ma mère, de t'offrir quelque chose. Alors je me suis posé la question : que souhaites-tu ? Simple, quand on sait que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu désires ! Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas attendu ta réponse. Tu dois donc avoir avec cette missive un petit paquet vert. Ouvre-le. Je t'offre donc ce répétorium. Je te prierai de n'en parler à personne. Cependant, je pense que tu en parleras avec tes deux compères c'est pourquoi je te préviens, tu pourras le montrer à qui tu le souhaites, mais il ne fonctionnera qu'avec toi ou moi. Il est programmé ainsi._

Harry prit donc le paquet vert et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit un petit objet métallique. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait grandement à un retourneur de temps. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune molette pour faire bouger la pièce centrale. Il préféra faire disparaître l'objet des yeux inquisiteurs de l'assemblée. Le blond lui avait demandé de gardé cela secret, il pouvait bien s'exécuter. Pour le moment. Il reprit la lettre alors que tous auraient voulu savoir ce que contenait la petite boite verte. Harry aurait bien ri de leur expression, mais il préféra lire afin de ne pas les vexer.

_Tu dois sûrement te demander ce qu'est un répétorium. Je ne te dirai rien, à toi de comprendre. Je te dirai juste qu'il te suffit de penser pour supprimer. Je pense qu'il pourra t'aider à vivre la vie que tu aurais voulu avec les personnes que tu aurais souhaité. Bien évidemment, il te faudra chercher._

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry._

_Avec mes meilleures intentions,_

_Ton rivale et adversaire,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, renommé Black pour la durée de cette missive._

_PS : La magnifique chouette qui vient de t'apporter cette lettre, a une histoire bien atypique. Permet-moi de te la raconter. Il était donc une fois un hibou grand-duc compagnon d'un magnifique jeune homme blond. Ce hibou se promenait souvent aimant les longues ballades. Un soir de juillet, il survolait une petite bourgade proche de Londres lorsqu'il fut foudroyé par la beauté d'une chouette en perdition. Cette dernière avait en effet reçu un sort de stupéfixion alors qu'elle protégeait son maître et tombait à grande vitesse. L'impact lui aurait été fatal si le hibou, sous le charme, ne l'avait par rattraper de ses griffes. Voyant l'état fort peu bon de son amour, il la ramena à son maître, généreux adolescent, géni et spécialiste des potions avec un don pour la guérison._

Draco Lucius Malfoy aimait surtout s'envoyer des fleurs remarqua Harry alors que son regard se reposait sur la chouette blanche qui se rapprocha de lui.

_Le blond la soigna donc et, un an plus tard, elle était de nouveau en parfaite santé et réclamait son ancien maître car elle lui était restée fidèle malgré son amour pour le hibou grand-duc. Le maitre blond fit quelque recherche et apprit son nom : Hedwige. Je ne pense pas que te dire que je te l'offre soit une bonne chose, mais je te conseille de la laisser aller retrouver mon hibou lorsqu'elle le voudra, ils peuvent être très dangereux lorsqu'ils désirent se voir._

Et Harry pleura de nouveau. Quelques larmes coulant le long de ses joues. C'était elle. Sa chouette, sa fidèle amie, Hedwige. Il passa une main tendre dans ses plumes et la chouette hulula joyeusement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en murmurant :

- Hedwige, comme tu m'as manqué ma belle, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir,…

Hermione faillit pleurer avec lui en entendant ses paroles, mais ce fut la seule à les entendre. Ginny s'angoissait dans son coin ne comprenant pas comment une lettre de Malfoy pouvait faire pleurer son beau brun, les autres étaient trop occupés à fixer la petite boite bleu comme s'ils voulaient voir à travers. Harry se reprit, sécha ses larmes tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres et continua, le parchemin étant encore long.

_PPS : Ma mère veut compléter cette lettre._

_**Cher Monsieur Harry James Potter,**_

_**Depuis cette nuit dans la forêt interdite, vous me devez une dette de vie. Je considère votre victoire contre le Lord et votre témoignage en notre faveur, à Draco et à moi, comme un remboursement. Comme vous l'a dit mon fils, un Black sait remercier. Alors je vous remercie de tous ce vous avez fait et vous lave de cette dette. Vous ne me devez plus rien.**_

_**En tant que Black et en me rappelant de l'importance de la famille, j'aimerai vous demander une faveur. Pourriez-vous me remettre en contact avec ma sœur, Andromeda. Je souhaiterais l'épauler dans cette épreuve qu'est la mort de Nymphadora. Nous avons passé trop de temps éloignées l'une de l'autre. Plus de vingt ans sans se voir est bien trop pour deux sœurs. J'espère que vous comprendrez et accepterez, bien évidement si Andromeda l'accepte elle aussi.**_

Harry espéra alors que, oui, Andromeda accepte. La famille était quelque chose de sacré pour lui. Il essayerait, mais y arriverait-il ?

_**En tant qu'être les plus proches de cet homme exceptionnel et, comme personne n'accepte de reconnaître la valeur d'un homme bon, nous organiserons, Draco et moi, les funérailles du Professeur Severus Snape. Comme j'ai remarqué que vous teniez à rétablir sa réputation, même si tous vos efforts ont été vains, je vous invite à nous rejoindre, à 10h le 31 aout à Godric's Hollow près de l'église. J'espère bien que vous comprendrez que cet acte est parfaitement déplaisant pour le Ministère et qu'il doit donc rester secret. Je compte donc sur votre discrétion.**_

Harry y serait, oui, Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas assister à l'enterrement d'un homme aussi courageux que Severus. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi personne ne voulait faire de lui le héros qu'il était. Cela l'avait révolté. Alors il ne dirait rien et irait, en l'honneur de son courage et de son amour pour sa mère.

_**Joint avec tout ceci un petit présent de ma part pour votre anniversaire : le coffret bleu. Sachez chérir chaque instant passé avec votre famille. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais, Monsieur Potter, la famille Potter a été l'une des plus purs et respectant le plus les traditions, au fil des siècles. A vous de vous renseigner pour comprendre la signification de mon présent, en espérant que la symbolique traditionnelle de ce geste ne vous rebute pas après ces derniers temps défavorables à ce traditionalisme.**_

_**Cinq : deux car vous êtes un Potter, deux autres car vous êtes aussi un héritier Black selon l'héritage de mon cousin, Sirius, et que je vous reconnais comme tel, et un car vous êtes le parrain d'un nouvel héritier Black. Bon anniversaire Monsieur Potter. En espérant que vous passerez une bonne soirée en compagnie de votre famille Weasley.**_

_**Agréé mes sincères sentiments,**_

_**Narcissa Druella Malfoy, redevenue Black après la guerre.**_

Il prit donc le coffret bleu et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait cinq anneaux. Il ne comprit en aucun cas la signification de ces derniers, tous comme ces compagnons. Pour ne pas les perdre, il les accrocha à sa nouvelle chaîne. Il demanderait des explications à Andromeda. Elle devrait savoir. Pour l'instant, il allait continuer à profiter de sa petite fête. Il s'inquiéterait de ce qu'était un répétorium plus tard, après en avoir parlé avec Hermione et Ron.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

J'apprécierai que vous laissiez un commentaire.

A bientôt pour la suite. (Si vous trouvez le prologue trop longs, les chapitres l'étant encore plus, je l'ai scinderai en morceau.)


	2. Without Draco Lucius Malfoy, 1

**_Hello?_**

**_Bon, je sais que cela fait un certain temps, que je ne vous livre même pas le chapitre en entier..._**

**_Mais j'espère que vous en m'en voudrez pas et que vous aimerez._**

**_/!\ Je préviens que pour ce premier chapitre, enfin cela se verra plus dans la deuxième partie, mais tout de même, c'est un Dark Harry._**

**_/!\ Je rappelle que je me base le plus possible sur les bouquins ou les films et que je tante de faire mes personnages le plus réaliste donc si jamais ils deviennent trop OCC dites le moi s'il vous plait !_**

**_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction, l'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir et me motive beaucoup._**

**_RAR :_**

**_Fan : _**_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. Tu as déjà le début de la signification des cinq anneaux dans ce chapitre mais c'est assez évasif tu en sauras plus part la suite._

_**Briottet** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. A bientôt. En espérant que tu aimes cette suite._

_**Yukiteru** : Merci énormément pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un aussi long message, comme tu peux le remarquer j'ai corrigé mon erreur. En tout cas, je suis heures e que tu aimes. Et j'apprécies à leur juste valeur tous ses beaux compliments ! Je suis heureuse que la lettre te plaise. Mon prologue au départ ne se basait que sur cette dernière. L'histoire meuble la chose. _

_C'est vrai que Ginny n'est pas une potiche, je tente de vraiment rester dans les personnages et comme ont peu le lire dans Cher auteur de fanfiction, Ginny n'est sorti qu'avec trois personne, aime vraiment Harry et est une fille bien, courageuse, ... Enfin, ce n'est pas que j'aime le personnage de Ginny, car comme tu le verras dans la seconde partie du chapitre, elle aura un triste sort, mais c'est que dans l'histoire originale, elle n'est pas potiche. _

_Enfin bref, Narcissa a la classe. J'adore vraiment son personnage et je vais la faire intervenir assez souvent tout au long de la fiction, tout comme tout les personnage secondaires. Ils auront tous un rôle et on verra bien leurs différentes facettes. Même si je reste centré sur Harry bien évidement, Draco et Hermione aussi._

_C'est vrai que la communauté sorcière est très... enfin bref je vais resté polie. J'espère que tu vas appréciés son enterrement, (chapitre trois mais bon.)_

_En tout cas, merci et j'espère qu tu aimeras la suite._

_A bientôt, Maître Yoda !_

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimez._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: Without Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Première partie

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'anniversaire d'Harry était passé. Il était installé, seul, dans le petit coin de paradis du jardin. Il avait entre les mains les cinq bagues de Narcissa. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Andromeda et ne savait toujours pas leurs significations, même s'il pensait en avoir déduit quelques-unes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était vraiment heureux d'être en possession de ces objets. Il ne les avait pourtant jamais mises. Il avait l'impression que pour deux d'entre elles, il n'était pas à lui de les porter, pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

Il prit la plus fine. Elle était d'une base en or, entourée d'un fin fil de couleur émeraude. Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait réellement d'émeraude ou non. A l'intérieur était gravé : '_'A toi à jamais, Harry James Potter''_. Il était donc évident qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

La suivante était elle-aussi d'une base en or, plus importante, plus ancienne aussi. Elle était ornée d'armoirie qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un lion entouré d'un serpent s'agrippait à la lettre P. A l'intérieur était écrit : _''Au chef de l'ancienne''._ Harry avait compris qu'elle devait représenter sa position de chef de la famille Potter.

Il prit celle qui devait représenter sa position dans la famille Black. Elle était en argent, toute aussi ancienne, ornée des armoiries Black qu'il avait déjà vu au QG de l'Ordre. A l'intérieur était aussi gravé : '_'Au chef de la noble''._

Il se saisit alors de la quatrième, possédant une base en argent. Elle était, comme la première fine, entourée d'un fin fil de couleur émeraude. A l'intérieur, l'inscription le surprit _''A toi à jamais, Harry James Black.''. _Elle ne lui était pas destinée, mais représentait le lien qui le liait à Sirius. Il était un Black, son filleul, son fils adoptif.

La dernière était toute particulière. Au début, il avait pensé, là encore qu'elle ne lui était pas destiné car, sur sa base argenté, assez épaisse, figurait en ornement le prénom _''Teddy''. _Il avait donc conclu qu'elle était pour son filleul, mais lorsqu'il observa l'intérieur, il y vit marqué : '_'Car ton rôle est de le_ _protéger_''. Il avait donc compris qu'elle représentait le fait qu'il était le parrain du bébé.

Il se décida à passer cette dernière à son majeur, laissant les autres pendre à son collier. Il observa un certain temps la plume de Fawkes aussi présente à son cou. Où avait-il pu bien la trouver ? Il secoua la tête et sortit le petit répétorium.

Finalement, il n'en avait pas parlé à Ron, ni à Hermione. Il avait essayé de faire tourner la partie centrale, curieux, mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Il se demanda pourquoi Malfoy lui avait offert cela. Puis, il se remémora sa lettre et enquilla en pensant au blond et au fait que ce dernier le connaissait peut-être un peu trop bien. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il tenta de nouveau de faire tourner la pièce centrale, inconsciemment. Il constata avec surprise que celle-ci commença à se mouvoir. Il retira son doigt alors qu'elle tournait de plus en plus vite. Puis, le décor changea brutalement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans le jardin des Weasley mais bien sur le chemin de Traverse, ou plus spécifiquement chez Mme Guipure. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là, mais bien vite il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien toucher. Il passait même à travers les vêtements. Il observa en détaille la pièce. Il ne voyait aucune trace de la guerre, ce qui le surprit.

Cependant, il arrêta là ses interrogations lorsqu'il vit un homme blond, ayant son âge, se diriger vers lui. Harry le reconnut assez rapidement. Draco Malfoy ne le toisait cependant pas de son air supérieur. Il avait l'air passablement fatigué et las, comme si être dans son lit était la seule chose qu'il souhaitait. Harry regarda avec appréhension ce Draco qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_''Bienvenu dans la version de ta vie sans mon existence, Potter.'' _débuta le blond sarcastique alors qu'il était à un mètre de lui. Le Gryffindor haussa un sourcil surpris. Le blond poussa un soupir et reprit : _''A voir ton air hagards et totalement stupide, tu n'as pas jugé utile de te renseigner sur ce que je t'ai envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?''_

Harry aurait presque était rassuré que le blond lui parle ainsi s'il n'était pas encore plus surpris par le petit sourire étincelant de sincérité qui s'affichait sur les lèvres du blond. Il crut toute fois bon de répondre en voyant le regard interrogateur du blond. Il se racla donc la gorge et déclara _: ''Pas vraiment Draco. Il m'avait semblé qu'il s'agissait d'un retourneur de temps.''_

_''Je suis assez heureux d'apprendre que tu me fais assez confiance pour l'utiliser.''_ déclara le blond. _''Cependant, il faudrait que tu te montres plus prudent à l'avenir Potter, je ne souhaitais pas te faire de mal, mais il n'en sera pas de même pour d'autre.''_

_''Me crois-tu assez bête pour ne pas avoir vérifié que ton paquet ne contenait pas de sortilège qui me serait néfaste Malfoy ?''_ s'énerva Harry.

Le blond afficha une expression agacée. Il secoua la main pour changer de sujet._ ''Dans un certain sens, tu as raison. Tu reviendras dans le passé, mais pas là où tu le décideras. De plus, tu n'auras aucun moyen d'interagir avec ce que tu verras. Moi-même ne suit qu'une représentation onirique du répétorium.''_

_''Comment ça ?'' _fit Harry fronçant les sourcils. Le blond se rapprocha donc de lui et tendant la main, le traversa au niveau de son torse. Harry eut un petit grincement de dent et un mouvement de recul mais fixa son regard dans celui de Draco. Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit :

_''Je n'existe pas. Je ne suis qu'une représentation de Draco Lucius Malfoy, avec son état d'esprit actuel et sa personnalité. Je suis là pour t'aiguiller sur ce que tu découvriras dans cette vision.'' _Harry acquiesça. Il observa autour de lui. Il vit Mme Guipure s'activer sur un tissu, mais elle ne se préoccupait pas de lui.

_''Que va-t-il se passer ?''_ s'enquit le brun.

_''Cela dépendra de ce qu'il te faudra pour comprendre. Je sais de quoi est fait ce monde, mais le répétorium ne m'a fait apparaître que pour t'aider, pas pour te le dire. Tu dois le vivre.''_ expliqua le blond alors qu'Harry acquiesçait, emmagasinant l'information.

_''Pourquoi toi ? Parce que tu me l'as offert ?''_ s'enquit-il.

Le blond secoua la tête :_ ''Dans ce monde je n'existe pas, comme tu l'as demandé. Je suis le seul qui puisse donc te voir, exister avec toi et que tu connaisses puisque je n'interagis pas.''_

_''Donc, si je l'utilise de nouveau, que je demande ce qu'il se serait passé sans, je ne sais pas, Hermione, ce serait elle qui m'apparaîtrait.'' _Le blond acquiesça à la supposition du brun et ce dernier reprit : _''Tu n'existes pas parce que je l'ai demandé, mais dans ce monde, pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas d'héritier Malfoy ?''_

_''Il y en a une.''_ répondit Draco. _''Elle s'appelle Ariane Narcissa Malfoy et elle naîtra lorsque tu auras 15 ans. Elle aura certainement un impact sur toi, mais elle en aura surtout sur tes amis. Si je n'avais pas existé, cela aurait été dû à une fausse couche. Ma mère, légèrement traumatisé par ce fait, n'aurait accepté de porter un autre enfant que bien plus tard. Cela aurait donc été une fille.''_

_''Pourquoi n'existe-t-elle pas dans notre réalité ?''_ s'enquit Harry tout de même curieux de voir à quoi aurait ressemblé la petite sœur de Draco Malfoy.

_''Je suis un garçon, de ce fait, pas besoin d'un autre enfant puisque je suis un héritier. Ensuite, les Malfoy respectent la loi magique de l'héritier unique depuis des générations. Les Malfoy peuvent avoir autant d'enfant qu'ils le désirent, mais ils ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul garçon. L'interdiction est qu'ils y aient deux garçons, donc deux héritiers.''_

_''Mais si c'est une fille. Tu pourrais avoir une petite sœur !'' _s'indigna Harry.

_''C'est un trop grand risque. Pour nous, un Malfoy est un Malfoy. Que ce soit un embryon ou non. Donc pas d'avortement. Il y a trop de risque d'avoir un deuxième garçon Déjà qu'on court le risque de gémellité.''_

Harry grimaça entendant cela mais ne préféra faire aucune remarque. C'était lui qui avait demandé. Il allait poser une autre question lorsqu'il se vitpasser la porte. Il était jeune, bien plus jeune. Il réfléchit, puis comprit. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme d'hier. Son premier jour sur le chemin de Traverse. Sa rencontre avec Malfoy dans cette boutique l'avait marqué, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il tourna son regard sur l'homme blond à ses côtés qui regardait son lui plus jeune s'avancer timidement vers la vendeuse. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire encourageant et pour le détendre débuta la conversation :

_- Alors petit, on va à Hogwarts cette année ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je suis Mme Guipure. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais m'occuper de te confectionner ton uniforme pour l'année._

_- D'accords._

Elle le fit s'installer sur un tabouret et commença à prendre ses mensurations.

_- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? _lui demanda-t-elle alors.

_- Une maison ? _s'enquit le jeune Harry.

_- Oui, il y en a quatre à Hogwarts : Hufflepuff, mon ancienne maison pour les personnes généreuses, timides mais à l'esprit ouvert, Ravenclaw, pour les personnes travailleuses et remplies de sagesse, Gryffindor, pour les personnes plus courageuses et casse-cous, et enfin Slytherin, pour les rusés et les malicieux._

_- Quelle est la meilleure maison ? _demanda innocemment l'enfant_._

_- Il n'y a aucune maison meilleure que les autres. Ces maisons sont comme une seconde famille pour tous les étudiants, n'importe où ils se trouvent_, débuta Mme Guipure tout en découpant magiquement un bout de tissu qu'elle entoura ensuite autour du brun._ Certains disent que la maison Slytherin est celle contenant le mal, mais ils ont tords, tous les mages noirs ne viennent pas de Slytherin, certains viennent de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ou encore Hufflepuff. Ces mêmes affirment que la maison Gryffindor est celle du bien, mais là encore, il existe des mages blancs anciennement Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et tout aussi bien Slytherin. Je pense même que les Slytherin comme mis à l'écart par les autres maisons sont plus solidaire, _avoua la couturière tout en piquant dans le tissu. _Bien qu'il en soit de même pour les Hufflepuff car considérés comme moins intéressants._

Elle fit une courte pause toute en allant chercher quelque chose plus loin et revint finir la confection du vêtement :

_- Mais ne t'en fait pas mon garçon. Dans n'importe quelle maison que tu ailles, tu ne seras pas seul._

Harry sortit alors de la boutique, rejoignant Hagrid et sa chouette, et l'homme brun de 18 ans, vit alors défiler devant ses yeux la vie qu'il aurait vécu si Draco Lucius Malfoy, cet être à la présence au combien agaçante, n'avait jamais existé. Harry pénétra dans le monde magique, il rencontra Ron dans le train ainsi qu'Hermione qui cherchait le crapaud de Neville. Il s'entendait bien avec Ron même si par instant, lorsqu'il parlait des maisons et montrait qu'il était fermé sur ses idées, il ne le comprenait pas. Il avait enfin un ami.

Puis la répartition se fit, Harry n'ayant aucuns aprioris sur les maisons dû au discourt de la marchande, se vit placer à Slytherin. Face à l'annonce, Dumbledore semblait avoir avalé son bonbon au citron de travers. McGonagall l'observa la bouche ouverte quelques secondes avant de l'inciter à se diriger vers sa table. Aucun bruit ne perçait dans la salle. Rogue semblait au bord de la syncope. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et lui sourit timidement. Ce dernier lui lança un regard blessé et peu avenant. Aucun Slytherin ne l'accueillit avec une joie évidente. Seule Pansy Parkinson qui était passée avant lui, lui fit un sourire et lui proposa de s'installer à côté d'elle. Puis vint ensuite Théodore Nott qui lui donna une bonne impression. Un tout autre trio venait de naître.

La vie à Hogwart défila alors. Le trio vert et argent semblait avoir des liens solides qui se solidifiaient davantage face à la haine évidente que le professeur Snape éprouvait pour Harry. Cependant, quelque chose perturba davantage sa vie : la haine évidente que semblait avoir Ronald Weasley à son encontre. Au début du mois d'octobre, le Gryffindor avait officiellement déclaré la guerre au trio. Harry qui observait son lui plus jeune évolué chez les serpents fut surpris le jour où il se lia d'amitié avec Hermione.

Harry se promenait dans un couloir. Il était seul et semblait légèrement contrarier. Il sortit sa baguette et l'observa :

_- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ont-ils voulu dire par 'converser' ? _s'interrogea-t-il faisant soulever un sourcil au réel Harry. _Pansy est folle, ce doit être ça._

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et fixa avec intensité sa baguette. Il n'entendit pas lorsque Ron se rapprocha de lui.

_- Alors Potter ? On fait joujou avec sa baguette ?_ s'enquit le roux.

- _Bonjours Weasley._

_- Allez, je sais que tu es stupide, mais à ce point ? On ne fait pas de magie en regardant simplement la baguette !_

_- Ravi de savoir que tu comprends, tu devrais essayer de temps en temps d'appliquer tes propres conseilles._

_- Tu te crois supérieur car tu es Celui-qui-a-survécu ? Mais tu ne vaux rien, même pas capable de lancer un sort correct !_

_- Et toi ?_ interrompit une autre voix_. Si je me souviens bien, tu es même pire que lui alors que toi tu as vécu chez les sorciers depuis ta naissance._

Harry tourna un regard surpris vers cette Hermione qui semblait agacée face à l'attitude de Ron. Elle le foudroya du regard avant de replonger dans la lecture du livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

- _Le rat de bibliothèque a parlé !_ déclara Ron avec moquerie.

- _Le rat de bibliothèque préfère la connaissance à la jalousie, c'est beaucoup plus productif._

_- Comment oses-tu ?_ s'écria Ron alors que son impulsivité légendaire le faisait sortir sa baguette.

Hermione en fit de même mais de manière plus fluide et lui déclara :

- _Je ne te le conseille pas. N'oublie pas Ronald, je n'ai jamais loupé un seul de mes sorts, et tu sais combien j'en connais…_

Le roux grogna de rage mais rangea sa baguette et repartit. Hermione fit un signe de tête à Harry avant de se diriger vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

_- Je…. Merci,_ dit Harry timidement.

Le jeune brunette leva un œil vers lui et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- _Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer, mais je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes, si ?_

_- Si, et moi c'est Harry, mais je pense que tu t'en souviens, _s'amusa le brun l'accompagnant jusqu'à une table.

- _Comment oublier ? _soupira-t-elle théâtralement.

L'amitié qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre d'Hermione s'intensifia et le trio devint un quatuor, Théo et Pansy acceptant la présence de la Gryffindor. Cependant, une certaine tension régnait entre eux. Ce fut Blaise Zabini, un autre Slytherin de la même année qui leur permit de se rapprocher. Ce dernier avait du mal à accepter la présence d'Harry Potter, un sang mêlé parmi eux, mais surtout d'accepter qu'il puisse trainer avec une née-muggle. Le basané le provoqua donc en duel, duel que remporta Harry, grâce au conseil d'Hermione et qui lui valut de monter dans l'estime du Slytherin. Ce dernier accepta alors sa présence et le quatuor devint un quintet. Quintet dont Harry était la tête, Hermione le bras droit, Blaise le bras gauche et Théodore et Pansy les deux jambes.

Le lien, Gryffindor-Slytherin qu'ils incarnaient réjouissait Dumbledore qui avait peur que le fait qu'Harry soit à Slytherin ne le noircisse. Cependant, ce lien, Ronald Weasley ne pouvait le supporter. Ce fut durant le premier court de vol, que cette colère devint dangereuse. Neville étant ami avec Hermione se vit voler son rappeltout par le roux et ainsi Harry montra ses talents de joueur. Cependant, comme aucun professeur ne le vit, il ne fut pas nommé attrapeur. La vie continua donc, Harry apprenant avec Hermione ce qu'était la magie selon les sang-purs, une entité devant laquelle il fallait se montrer reconnaissant. Cependant, Hermione eut du mal à s'intégrer et ce n'est qu'à Hallowen que tous prirent conscience de sa valeur.

Harry courait dans les couloirs, suivit par Théodore et Pansy alors que Blaise couvrait leur absence dans la salle commune.

_- Mais tu es complètement malade ?_

Le petit brun ne répondit pas alors que Théodore et Pansy tentaient en vain de le raisonner.

_- Elle n'était pas dans la Grand Salle._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison pour risquer ta vie alors qu'un TROLL,_ appuya-t-elle, _court dans le château !_

_- Elle le vaut._

_- C'est une sang-de-bourbe !_ rétorqua Pansy avec une moue dégoutée.

Le Harry observateur lui lança un regard fumant alors que son mini-lui n'eut qu'une moue agacé.

_- Elle m'a défendu. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. C'est mon amie Pansy. Je ne te demande pas de me suivre. C'est la faute de ce connard roux qu'elle est en danger, alors je vais l'aider. Je ne me pardonnerais pas de n'avoir rien fait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose !_ expliqua avec clarté Harry.

Pansy eut un moment d'hésitation avant de bouder. Théodore préféra se manifester :

_- Panss', imagine si elle meurt. Qui pourra mieux qu'elle nous aider à foutre la vie de Wesel en l'air ? _donna-t-il comme raison.

_- Allons sauver le castor les garçons !_ annonça-t-elle avec entrain, alors que l'inquiétude barrait son front.

Les trois enfants arrivèrent devant les toilettes des filles alors que le troll rentrait dedans.

- _Finalement, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Partons ! _conseilla Pansy terrifiée.

- _Non, on doit l'aider ! _reprit Harry catégoriquement.

- _On ne sait même pas si elle est vraiment la dedans_, tenta vainement la jeune fille.

Un cri coupa alors la conversation et, alors qu'Hermione appelait à l'aide, Harry se précipita dans les toilettes. Cependant, seul Théodore le suivit, Pansy criant qu'elle allait chercher les professeurs. Les deux garçons tentèrent de déboussoler le Troll en tournant autour de lui et en lui balançant des bouts de bois. Harry réussit à déloger Hermione de sous les lavabos, là où elle avait trouvé refuge et l'emmener près de la porte, là où Théodore les rejoignit. Ils menacèrent tous trois le Troll de leur baguette et, alors qu'il allait pour les frapper, Hermione lança le sortilège _Wingardium Leviosa _et sa massue s'abattit avec force sur le crane du Troll des montagnes. Ce denier tomba au sol.

- _Vous croyez qu'il est mort_ ? s'enquit Hermione alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Harry.

Théodore observa avec minutie le Troll et déclara :

_- Il est simplement évanoui._

_- Où est Pansy ?_ s'enquit alors Harry.

Ce fut sur cette phrase que les professeurs arrivèrent. McGonagall commença son sermon, cependant, Pansy coupa toutes ses prérogatives en annonçant :

_- Nous voulions juste aller libérer Hermione que Weasley avait enfermé dans les toilettes. Le Troll était censé être dans les cachots, alors nous pensions que nous ne risquions rien. Théodore et Harry sont allés la chercher pendant que je surveillais pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre. Le Troll est alors arrivé et je suis allée vous chercher._

_- Et vous avez bien fait Miss Parkinson,_ conclut Minerva_. J'accorde 10 points à chacun d'entre vous. Je retire cependant 20 points à Monsieur Weasley. Je lui annoncerai sa retenue demain._

_- Merci Professeur,_ dit Hermione alors qu'Harry passait un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

_- Bien, venez les enfants. Ne restons pas là_, dépêcha le professeur Quirell.

Ce fut sur cet incident que le quintet décida de mener la vie dure à Ronald Weasley, alors qu'Harry enterrait définitivement sa première amitié et faisait tout pour préserver celle qu'il avait maintenant. Les journées se ressemblaient et le quintet devint très populaire. Marcus Flint, ayant décidé de les sponsorisés, les défendait contre le professeur Snape ce qui limitait leur punitions. Hermione se faisait souvent prendre à trainer dans les couloirs, tard la nuit puisqu'elle restait assez souvent avec les Slytherin. Alors lorsqu'Harry reçut comme cadeau de Noel une cape d'invisibilité, il la lui confia avec un serment de toujours la lui rendre le lendemain. Le quintet se réunissait la plus part du temps à la bibliothèque, cependant, suite à une altercation avec les Gryffindor, la bibliothécaire refusa de les revoir encore ensemble. Ce fut pourquoi le petit groupe aménagea une salle de classe vide comme repère, n'autorisant que le cinquième année à rentrer dedans. Hermione et Blaise travaillèrent ensemble, mettant de côté leurs incessantes querelles, pour protéger la pièce par divers sortilèges. Là, ils avaient de longues discutions sur les Sang-purs, les nouvelles blagues qu'ils allaient mettre au point contre les Gryffindor et autres. Ce fut aussi grâce à un plan mis au point dans cette pièce qu'ils découvrirent que celui ayant rendu la cape à Harry n'était autre que Dumbledore. Et ce fut-là, qu'Hermione avoua qu'elle avait tort pour la première fois face à un Blaise jubilant.

- _Les Sang-purs ne sont pas supérieur aux autres sorciers_, contrecarra Hermione alors qu'ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans la salle de classe confortablement aménagé.

- _Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? _ s'enquit Pansy avec un sourire mauvais.

- _Parce que la magie ne vient pas du sang !_

_- Pourtant, si ! _coupa Pansy retenant l'intention des trois garçons qui jouaient au échec dans un coin de la pièce.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'Hermione la fusillait du regard et qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

- _ Que veux-tu dire ? _ demanda-t-il.

- _ Lors de nos 20 ans, nous subissons tous le Passage…, _ débuta Blaise.

- _Le quoi ?_

_- Le Passage Harry ! _ répliqua Hermione agacée. _C'est un événement qui arrive après la puberté et qui révèle les héritages magiques de la personne. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le sang ! _persista-t-elle.

- _Je me demande ce qu'il te faut ! _ rit Pansy. _L'héritage magique est transmis génétiquement, il s'accroit ou décroit au fil des siècles !_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi les Sang-purs auraient un héritage plus grand ! _ s'entêta la brune.

-_ Lit ! _ ordonna Blaise tout en lui tendant un livre.

Hermione plongea son regard dans les lignes et fit silence. Le Harry de 18 ans demanda alors à Draco qui l'accompagnait :

_''Pourquoi tente-t-il de la convaincre de son infériorité ?''_

_''Ils ne tentent pas de la convaincre de son infériorité, mais de lui faire comprendre la position du sang dans le pouvoir.''_

_''Quand sommes-nous ?'' _ s'enquit le Gryffindor perdu, préférant ne pas s'énerver.

_''En avril.'' _ indiqua Draco.

Le brun voulut poser une autre question, pourtant, il se tut et écouta son autre lui.

- _Cela n'explique pas un tel fanatisme, _commenta-t-il.

- _Rien n'explique un tel massacre, _ répliqua Théodore.

- _D'accords, vous avez raison ! _lâcha alors Hermione. _Je comprends, mais je veux en savoir plus._

_- Je t'enseignerai ! _ annonça Blaise généreux alors que la Gryffindor le fusillait du regard.

Le basané et Hermione passèrent alors de long moment à disserter et nier les dire de l'autre sous le regard amusé de Pansy et Théodore alors qu'Harry tentait vainement de suivre. Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient tranquilles, Hermione découvrit quelque chose et décida d'en faire part aux autres. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Slytherin, Hermione était entourée des premières années, sous le regard curieux et légèrement haineux des autres années. Les premières années abordaient un visage plus que sérieux.

- _Alors ?_ s'enquit légèrement désespérée la brunette.

- _Tu es vraiment certaine de ce que tu viens de nous dire ?_

_- Oui ! Dean et Seamus ont été très clairs dans leur propos ! Et avant que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit, ils ne savaient pas que je les espionnais, j'avais encore la cape d'Harry._

_- Ils ne l'auraient pas dit sinon, de toute manière, _commenta le brun.

Tous firent de nouveau silence alors qu'Hermione reprenait la parole :

- _Alors, que faisons-nous ?_

_- Ce n'est pas le professeur Snape, _ débuta Pansy.

- _Pourtant tout le désigne, _ commenta la Gryffindor.

- _Justement ! _ remarqua Blaise. _ Tu dis que Snape et Quirell se disputaient. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas Quirell qui désire la pierre philosophale ? _

_- Mais enfin, tu l'as vu ? _ interrompit Pansy.

- _ Je suis d'accords avec Blaise. Je ne peux pas supporter Snape, pourtant ce n'est pas lui. Mais ce que tu dis Hermione. Voldemort…_

Tous se crispèrent lorsqu'Harry prononça ce prénom, mais il en fit fi et les foudroya du regard.

- _S'il s'agit vraiment d'un coup pour que Voldemort revienne à la vie. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire._

_- Je croyais que tu…, _débuta Théodore surpris.

- _Je ne suis pas contre. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, il a raison. Cependant, ses idées sont bien trop extrémistes et je ne suis pas encore assez âgé pour lui faire comprendre que je suis neutre. Il voudra, soit me manipuler, soit me tuer. Après tout, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a dû passer pour mort._

_- Quand agira-t-il ? _s'enquit Blaise alors qu'il hochait la tête aux paroles d'Harry.

- _Ronald pense qu'ils cachent la pierre philosophale au troisième étage. Il y est allé en reconnaissance avec Dean et Seamus et ils ont découvert un chien à trois têtes, Touffu d'après Hagrid._

_- Ils ont enfermé un cerbère dans l'école ? _s'exclama Pansy.

_- C'est sûrement pour la protéger, il doit aussi y avoir de nombreux enchantement._

_- Quand ? _ réitéra Blaise.

- _Ce soir. D'après Dean, le seul dont vous-savez-qui aurait peur est Dumbledore. Hors, il est parti donc, ils pensent qu'il agira ce soir. Seamus a précisé qu'Hagrid avait confié à un voyageur comment passer Touffu, récemment. Donc…_

_- Soit on y va, soit on les laisse faire…, _ comprit Thédore.

- _Parce que tu ferais confiance à ces incapables ? _ s'outra Blaise.

- _Donc on y va ? _ s'enquit avec désespoir Pansy.

- _Donc on y va, _ acquiesça Harry puis il rajouta : _Blaise, j'ai besoin de te parler._

Le soir même, le quintet se dirigea sous la cape d'invisibilité qui ne les recouvrait pas tous, vers le couloir du troisième étage. Là, ils se retrouvèrent devant le chien à trois têtes endormies, ses pattes n'étant plus disposées sur la trappe. Alors qu'ils sentaient la mélodie de la harpe prendre fin, les cinq élèves se jetèrent dans le trou, espérant que le sol ne soit pas trop loin ou alors amortisse leur chute. Ils atterrirent quelques mètres plus bas, sur un matériau moue. Ils firent alors une rencontre qu'ils auraient préféré éviter.

- _C'est quoi ce … truc ? _ s'enquit avec un certain dégout Pansy.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? _ s'écria alors la voix criarde de Ron.

Les quatre Slytherin et la Gryffindor tournèrent la tête pour tomber sur les trois Gryffindor se débattant fortement, entourés de lianes. Ils détournèrent rapidement leur regard et Harry, serin s'enquit :

- _Alors ?_

_- Filet du diable, _ remarqua Théodore.

- _Il faut se détendre, _ expliqua Hermione alors que Pansy commençait à paniquer et que les lianes l'entouraient rapidement.

- _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, _ cracha Blaise qui commençait lui aussi à être assailli par la plante.

Hermione leur lança un regard suffisant avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et s'enfonce dans l'amas de lianes. Les quatre Slyhterin appelèrent d'une même voix la Gryffindor et un petit rire résonna :

- _ Alors comme ça on s'inquiète pour moi Zabini ? _ observa Hermione.

Harry sourit à ses paroles et fit la même chose que son amie. Il la rejoignit rapidement. Théodore mit plus de temps mais atterrit à leur côté.

-_ Ils ne semblent pas réussir à se détendre,_ remarqua le châtain.

- _Granger ! _ appela alors la voix de Seamus. _ Fait quelque chose, Ron ne respire plus !_

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation et se tourna vers Nott qui ne semblait pas plus préoccupé que cela. Cependant, voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry, il commença à réfléchir.

_- Filet du diable, filet du diable, à l'ombre est vivace…,_ débuta-t-il.

_- Mais au soleil grimace !_ compléta Hermione heureuse alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette et pointait la plante. **_Lumos Solem_** !

Les cinq enfants tombèrent alors par terre alors que la plante se rétractait. Harry aida Blaise et Pansy à se relever et indiqua aux autres de le suivre. Ils laissèrent là les trois Gryffindor qui se remettaient avec peine du choque. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une pièce remplie de clés volantes. Harry se proposa pour récupérer la clé correspondante à la porte. Hermione et Blaise acceptèrent ravi, car ils ne savaient pas correctement se tenir sur leurs balais, et Théodore et Pansy étaient incapables de se diriger. Il se saisit donc du vieux balai après avoir repéré la clé qu'il cherchait. Cela fait, toutes les clés se jetèrent sur lui, cependant Blaise leur jeta un sort afin de ralentir leur mouvement. Harry put donc aisément récupérer la clé et ils continuèrent leur périple. Tandis que Pansy se plaignait :

- _Vous pensez vraiment que Quirell aurait pu monter sur un balai pareil._

_- Il a sûrement du lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur la clé, puisque les sorts marchaient,_ répondit le basané.

_- Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait pareil ?_ s'enquit Harry accusateur.

_- Ce sort est au programme de sixième année,_ donna Blaise en explication.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'exclama, pointant le Slytherin du doigt :

_- Nous avions dit que nous n'irions pas plus loin que la cinquième année pour notre duel !_

_- J'ai menti !_ répondit avec un certain amusement le basané.

La Gryffindor se dirigea alors vers lui pour le frapper lorsque des torches s'allumèrent. Les cinq élèves s'entreregardèrent et continuèrent à avancer, se dirigeant vers la porte. Cependant, ils se firent arrêté par des statues.

_- Il faut jouer une partie, _constata Théodore.

_- Echec version sorcier ?_ supposa Hermione tout en déglutissant.

Le brun acquiesça et déglutit. Il vit deux places libres et y plaça Harry et lui. Puis il ordonna aux autres de se placer en retrait alors qu'Harry acceptait sa place.

_- Bien, allons-y._

_- Je peux jouer à ta place !_ cria au loin Blaise.

_- On sait tous ici que c'est moi le meilleur alors ferme là !_ s'agaça le châtain.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_ s'enquit Hermione nerveuse alors qu'elle se rapprochait des deux Slytherin, Pansy étant dans le même état.

_- Ce sont aux blancs de commencer_, indiqua Blaise alors que ces derniers avançaient un pion.

La partie débuta alors. Rapidement, Théodore réussit à défaire les blancs, mais il se reçut un éclat de pierre sur le front et s'effondra. Pansy se jeta sur lui et déclara qu'elle allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Les trois autres acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils passèrent devant un Troll évanoui. De nouveau, ils se firent entourés par des flammes et Blaise s'exclama :

_- Mais qu'ont-ils tous avec le feu ?_

Hermione le foudroya du regard et alla voir ce qu'était l'épreuve. Elle analysa rapidement l'énigme et la résolut quelques minutes plus tard. Blaise n'ayant même pas eu le droit de voir le papier, boudait dans son coin sous l'œil amusé de Harry. Hermione tendit une fiole au brun et en prit une deuxième.

_- Allez-y, on ne peut boire à plus de deux dans cette fiole. Moi je retourne aider Pansy._

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils se retrouvèrent en face du miroir du Rised devant lequel se tenait Quirell. Harry et Blaise eurent un regard entendu et le basané débuta :

- _Mon maître…_

Le professeur se retourna surpris. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif alors que la cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait mal. Le brun s'exclama alors :

- _Veuillez arrêter de me lancer vos mauvaises ondes Voldemort !_

Quirell sembla avaler sa langue à ses mots et les observa les yeux ronds alors qu'un rire raisonnait dans la pièce.

- _Voyez-vous ça. Le petit Harry Potter est devenu grand._

_- Toi par contre, tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux, _ s'amusa Harry.

- _Libère moi ! _ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres au professeur.

Ce dernier s'exécuta dévoilant la tête de Voldemort sur son crâne. Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fixa Harry un moment et posa son regard sur le basané à ses côtés.

- _J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas à t'affronter…, _ fit-il remarquer avec une voix terrifiante.

Pourtant, aucun des deux garçons ne réagit. Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

- _Il est encore trop tôt pour vous pour revenir. Il faudrait que vous attendiez encore quelques années, nous n'avons pas encore fait nos preuve du côté de la lumière pour que l'on puisse gagner leur confiance._

_- QUOOIII ?_

_''QUOIIIII ?'' s'écria le Harry observateur en écho à Voldemort._

_''Tu as discuté avec Blaise et vous avez décidé de monter ce plan pour éviter de vous battre avec lui. Cependant…'' _mais Draco ne finit pas sa phrase.

_''Cependant quoi Malfoy ?''_ s'énerva Harry.

- _Nous sommes de votre côté, _expliqua Blaise.

- _Je hais les muggles. J'ai été élevé par quelques spécimens et je peux te dire que je comprends pourquoi tu souhaites les éliminer, _ compléta le brun.

- _Je comprends. Cependant, je ne peux partir comment ça…._puis il réfléchit et déclara : _Que me proposez-vous ?_

_- Nous allons récupérer la pierre. Nous en garderons une partie alors qu'on donnera l'autre au directeur. Vous allez devoir disparaître._

_- Je vois._

Sur ces paroles, Quirell tendit la main et Harry la lui serra. Cependant, cette dernière commença à fondre. Le professeur hurla, mais l'élève ne desserra pas sa prise. Voldemort gardait le sourire. Alors, sous les yeux stupéfaits du basané, le professeur Quirell fut réduit en cendre. Harry et lui virent alors le spectre du mage noir apparaître.

- _Prends la pierre, vous ne pouvez désaiment pas rester en aussi bonne santé._

Harry acquiesça et se posta devant le miroir. Il n'en voulait pas de cette pierre, pourtant, il se vit se mettre la pierre dans la poche et sentit cette dernière s'alourdir. Il sortit alors la pierre et la montra. Il en cassa un petit morceau que Blaise cacha dans son pendentif. Cela fait, le spectre de Voldemort se précipita sur eux et tous deux tombèrent inconscients. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Blaise raconta ce qu'il était arrivé, contant l'héroïsme d'Harry et sa bravoure. Alors Dumbledore confia à Harry que ce qui l'avait protégé était l'amour de sa mère. Après un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, la maison des Slytherin gagna la coupe haut la main et tous rentrèrent chez soi.

L'été se passa dans la haine des Dursley et le brun s'occupa grandement de sa chouette, sa seule compagnie. Il ne reçut aucunes lettres de ses amis et s'en offusqua un peu. Cependant, Hermione lui envoya un cadeau par la poste. Il dut batailler avec les Dursely afin de le récupérer. Dedans, il y avait un livre puis une lettre lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Elle lui demandait aussi pourquoi il ne répondait pas au hibou qu'elle lui envoyait. A ce moment, Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il ne fut que peu surpris de voir débarquer un elfe de maison. Ce dernier lui rendit les lettres et paquets qu'il lui avait dérobés.

- _Ecoute-moi bien Dobby. J'irai à Howarts l'année prochaine._

_- Non ! Monsieur Harry Potter ne peut pas…., _refusa l'elfe.

_- Si ! Monsieur Harry Potter peut et va ! Je ne serais pas en danger !_

_- Mais le Maître des Ténèb…, _cependant Dobby ne finit pas et commença à se taper la tête contre sa lampe de chevet. _Méchant Dobby ! Méchant !_

- _Arrête et ne fait pas de bruit ! _ordonna le brun tout en récupérant sa lampe. _Si c'est à cause de Voldemort, je n'en ai pas peur. Je suis beaucoup plus en danger ici qu'ailleurs._

L'elfe sembla peser ses paroles et acquiesça. Il disparut alors et Harry pria pour qu'il ne retente rien. Dans les paquets, il trouva un petit album photo contenant des images mouvantes de ses parents. Il vit à l'orthographe douteuse de la carte que le présent venait d'Hagrid. Il trouva dommage que sa relation avec le demi-géant ce soit désagréger ainsi au cours de l'année car il appréciait le demi-géant, mais ce dernier avait pris le parti de Ronald, à cause d'une histoire de dragon, avait-il compris. Cependant, il lui renvoya un courrier afin de le remercier. L'été se termina rapidement, Harry envoya un hibou à Blaise pour qu'il lui achète les fournitures scolaire dont ils auraient besoin, les Dursley ayant refusé de se déplacer. Il retrouva Hermione à la gare de King Cross et ses trois amis Slytherin dans le train. L'année débuta, Hermione et Blaise se disputant sur les compétences du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lors de la réparation, en voyant la jeune Weasley, Théodore fronça les sourcils et Pansy s'exclama qu'elle en avait assez des roux. Harry et Blaise intrigué du comportement du châtain l'interrogèrent le soir même. Ce dernier leur raconta la rencontre de Lucius Malfoy et des Weasley à la librairie, expliquant qu'il avait vu l'ancien Slytherin glisser un cahier dans le chaudron de la jeune fille. Blaise défendit l'homme en expliquant qu'il avait fait preuve d'une grande générosité et ils oublièrent l'incident.

L'année, débuta tranquillement. Ron se faisait de plus en plus insultant et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Lockhart, se révéla être d'une inutilité totale. Le groupe se fit plus joueur et il commença une compétition de farces avec les jumeaux Weasley, ces derniers défendant l'honneur de leur petit frère. Au bous de quelques semaines, le quintet se fit donner un surnom par les Slytherin : Les Chapardeurs. Ils en furent assez fiers. Cependant, rapidement la routine se brisa. Tout d'abords, Blaise et Hermione découvrirent que Dumbledore était au courant de la présence de Voldemort dans son établissement l'année d'avant et qu'il voulait tester son petit sauveur. A cette nouvelle, Harry perdit toute confiance en le vieil homme et les Chapardeurs furent plus soudés que jamais. Ils espionnèrent un peu le directeur pour comprendre sa manière de pensée, la jeune Gryffindor voulant le défendre. Cependant, la seule chose qu'ils découvrirent fut que c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui avait confié Harry à sa tante et qu'il l'observait depuis des années, connaissant la manière dont il était traité et n'ayant jamais réagi. Ce fait fit basculer tout ce qu'Harry pensait sur le sorcier. Hermione, elle-même, avait arrêté de respecter le directeur.

Puis, Harry se retrouva propulsé attrapeur de l'équipe des Slytherin. Marcus, étant le capitaine, l'avait pris à part après les sélections, lors du repas. Il était encore en costume et l'avait tiré à travers la grande salle jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Voyant cela, la moitié des élèves, toutes maisons confondues, ainsi que quelques professeurs, les suivirent et s'installèrent sur les gradins. Arrivé, Harry vit avec stupéfaction le sixième année lui fourguer dans les mains un balais avant de monter lui-même sur le sien.

- _Alors Potter ? _s'enquit le brun au bous de quelques minutes. _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Harry le rejoignit dans les airs rapidement et s'approcha.

- _ Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'est ce cirque Flint ? _ répondit le brun assez agacé.

- _Attrape, _fut la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

Puis il lâcha une petite boule dorée qu'Harry suivit du regard. Il haussa un sourcil et se précipita à la suite de la balle lorsque celle-ci commença à s'éloigner. Rapidement, exécutant quelques figures au passage, il attrapa le vif d'or. Il entendit alors de grand cri et des hurlements pour le féliciter. Il retourna se placer en face du capitaine de l'équipe qui lui tendit la main.

- _Bienvenu dans l'équipe, Potter ! _ déclara-t-il si fort qu'un grand silence se fit.

Harry tourna la tête en direction des gradins et chercha son groupe. Ce dernier était là, Hermione lisant, Pansy observant ses ongles et les deux garçons hochant la tête avec force. Alors il serra la main de son vis-à-vis. Il dut s'entrainer de nombreuse fois afin d'être habitué à voler longtemps et les deux autres Slytherin se firent un plaisir de lui expliquer plus en détail les règles du sport et les stratégies de leurs équipes. Le brun fut surpris de l'entrain que montraient les deux garçons, se retenant de le faire remarquer contrairement à Hermione. Pansy et elle se rapprochèrent rapidement, car n'appréciant pas particulièrement le Quidditch.

Enfin, la chatte de Rusard fut pétrifiée et un message de menace inscrit avec du sang sur un mur. Goyle voyant cela, s'exclama que les premiers seraient les sangs de bourbe. La vie reprit son court et la prédiction du garçon se révéla être exacte. Alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie suite à son premier match qu'il avait gagné -un cognard fou ayant décidé de lui arracher le bras ou de le tuer tout simplement, il n'avait pas réussi à se décider-, il avait reçu la visite du responsable qui lui parla d'un évènement déjà apparu 50 ans auparavant. Dobby agaçait plus qu'énormément Harry. Il avait été puni à la suite de sa première visite et là, il avait essayé de le tuer. Alors lorsque l'elfe disparut et qu'il se recoucha en vitesse entendant des personnes arriver, il se jura de se venger de ce Dobby. Il entendit alors les professeurs expliquer que Colin Crivey, un petit blond avec un appareil photo greffé à l'œil, avait lui aussi été pétrifié.

En réponse et pour calmer les élèves, Lockhart mit en place un club de duel, idée que les Chapardeurs trouvèrent stupides. Il n'était même pas capable de vaincre des lutins de Cornouaille, alors le professeur ne devait être très doué en duel. Ils furent un instant hésitant, car le professeur Snape aidait à la pratique. Cependant, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas très bien vu par l'homme, ils préférèrent s'abstenir. Cependant, une autre personne fut pétrifiée et les cours jugés inutils.

Rapidement, la panique gagna les élèves ainsi que leurs parents. Hagrid fut enfermé à Azkaban et Ronald se fit de plus en plus violent envers le groupe. Et un jour, cela mit en danger tous les élèves de leur maison. Le roux avait en effet réussi, par ils ne savaient quel phénomène, à faire apparaître, à la place du diner, des dizaines de serpents dans leurs assiettes. Ces derniers commencèrent à se jeter sur les élèves, ce qui créa la panique général, et les professeurs furent dépassés.

- _ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEZ ! _s'écria alors Harry en Parselmouth alors que tous les reptiles se tournaient vers lui.

Harry s'était mis debout sur la table et tous se tournèrent vers lui effarés.

- _N'attaquez pas…. Venez icccccccccccccccci, _ordonna-t-il alors que les serpents obéissaient, se regroupant sur la table des Slytherin.

Il se dirigea alors vers les portes de la grande salle continuant à parler Parselmouth :

- _Ssssssssssssssssssssuivez-moi._

Ainsi, il sortit de la salle, une trentaine de serpents, toutes tailles confondues, à sa suite. Après cet incident et s'être fait passer un savon par son petit groupe plus Marcus Flint pour ne pas leur en avoir parlé avant, tous le prirent pour le descendant de Salazar Slytherin. De plus, aucun professeur à part le directeur de Slytherin ne montra un intérêt certain pour trouver le coupable, le roux sans sortant moqueusement. Cependant, Dumbledore demanda à Harry de venir le voir dans son bureau.

- _C'est étrange, que peut-il bien te vouloir ? _s'enquit Marcus alors qu'il le menait jusqu'à la statue du directeur.

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée, Flint._

Ils marchèrent ainsi un instant en silence, puis ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bureau.

_- Bon, et bien Potter je te laisse là ! Fait attention à toi._

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation alors que les escaliers se dévoilaient à eux. Le sixième année le vit bien se fut pourquoi il posa sa main sur son épaule et le poussa un peu. Son cadet tourna un regard surpris vers lui et il déclara :

- _Je t'attends ici. Si tu n'es pas descendu dans 10 minutes, je monte te chercher._

Harry sembla reprendre sa détermination et il monta rapidement les marches, voyant le capitaine de son équipe s'appuyer contre le mur. Il resta quelques minutes en compagnie de Fawkes, le phénix du directeur avant qu'il ne prenne feu et ne se reforme. Le professeur arriva alors et ils discutèrent un peu. Finalement, Dumbledore entra dans le vif du sujet.

-_ Tu es un Parselmouth assez impressionnant, ta démonstration de…_

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie introduit les serpents dans la grande salle ! _coupa Harry alors que son regard se faisait suspicieux.

- _Loin de moi cette idée !_ reprit Dumbledore son sourire s'étant un peu crispé et Harry hocha la tête semblant le croire.

- _Tu… As-tu quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? _s'enquit-il gentiment.

Le brun le dévisagea un instant avant de nier et Dumbledore lui proposa un bonbon au citron.

- _Harry, la situation est délicate. Ta position…_

_- Harry n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de chambre des Secrets ! _le coupa Marcus alors qu'il se présentait à l'encadrement de la porte.

Harry le regarda avec respect et soulagement. Il lui fit un petit mouvement de tête et Dumbledore reprit, cette fois à l'encontre du plus âgé.

- _Je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit le responsable. Cependant…_

_- Vous êtes un des rare, _comprit le Slytherin.

- _Tout à fait Monsieur Flint._

Sur ces paroles, les deux élèves ressortirent, persuadé que le vieil homme pensait le plus jeune responsable des pétrifications. A partir de cet instant, un véritable clivage se fit entre les élèves de Slytherin et ceux des autres maisons, tous pensant qu'Harry était l'héritier de Slytherin. Hermione ainsi que son ami Neville, qui la défendait, rejoignaient la catégorie la plus petite. Une routine s'installa alors et plusieurs mois passèrent, Neville ne trouvant appuis qu'auprès des Chapardeurs. Quelques autres élèves se retrouvèrent pétrifiés, Dumbledore se fit destituer de ses droits de directeur. Les matchs de Quidditch furent annulés. Enfin, Blaise et Hermione cherchèrent plus activement ce qui avait agressé les élèves pour éviter qu'Harry ne soit renvoyé, tous croyant qu'il était bel et bien le responsable. Puis vint le jour où ils annoncèrent leur résultat au groupe d'élève. Un Basilic dormait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Les Chapardeurs allèrent pour donner le résultat de leur recherche lorsqu'ils virent les professeurs observer avec inquiétude et détresse un mur sur lequel était écrit en lettre de sang qu'un des élèves allaient mourir dans la chambre.

- _Qui est l'élève Minerva ? _s'enquit Madame Chourave.

- _Ginny Weasley, _ dit-elle avec émotion.

A ces paroles, les Chapardeurs toujours caché, Harry les ayant recouverts de sa cape d'invisibilité, sursautèrent et s'entreregardèrent. Les trois garçons eurent en même temps la même idée et se regardèrent d'accords. Le professeur Lockarth arriva alors, toujours aussi incapable. Puis, Hermione tira ses compagnons en direction des toilettes des filles de l'étage. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il faisait nuit. La jeune fille retira la cape et les Slytherin la questionnèrent.

- _Que fait-on ici ?_

_- Il y a cinquante ans, la chambre a aussi été ouverte et une élève a été tuée, _rappela-t-elle.

- _On le sait, c'est moi qui vous l'aie raconté, _répliqua Harry fronçant les sourcils. _Quel est le rapport ?_

_- Le rapport est que seul un fantôme est celui d'un élève ! _s'exclama Pansy victorieuse tout en se tournant pour observer les alentour.

- _Mimi geignarde ? _s'enquit Blaise incrédule et hilare.

- _Que ce passe-t-il avec Mimi ? _ s'exclama une voix criarde juste derrière lui.

Le basané fit un saut assez impressionnant, criant de manière assez aiguë sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

- _Bonsoir Mimi, _la salua Théodore puis à l'encontre des autres il s'enquit : _Nous allons chercher Weasley fille?_

_- Apparemment, _acquiesça Harry avec dépit. _Mimi ? Je m'appelle Harry Potter._

_- Oooh ! _s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle venait se tenir à côté de lui.

_- Lorsque tu es morte, qu'elle est la dernière chose que tu ais vue ? _s'enquit le brun.

Le fantôme se retira et se posta devant des toilettes qu'elle pointa.

_- J'étais dans ces toilettes. J'ai entendu un garçon parler et j'allais sortir pour lui dire de DEGAGER ! Lorsque j'ai vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Là-bas, devant ce lavabo, _déclara-t-elle tout en pointant les dits lavabos

Théodore se plaça devant ce dernier et commença à l'étudier sous tous les angles. Finalement, il trouva le serpent en relief gravé sur le robinet. Il appela ses compagnons et Harry s'exprima dans la langue des serpents. Ainsi, les lavabos dévoilèrent l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Les Chapardeurs s'entreregardèrent et Pansy déclara :

- _Les garçons, vous y allez, nous, avec Hermione allons prévenir les professeurs._

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent et ils se précipitèrent dans le trou. Ils arrivèrent sur des tas d'os ce qui fit râler Blaise :

- _Vous vous rendez compte qu'elles nous ont envoyé nous faire bouffer par un serpent !_

_- Arrête avec tes âneries, _rétorqua Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait dans les tuyaux.

- _Il a raison, _fit remarquer Théodore. _Techniquement, elles nous ont envoyés dans la gueule du serpent._

Harry réfléchit un instant et soupira de dépit se rendant compte de la justesse de leurs paroles. Ils avancèrent lentement, fermant les yeux au moindre bruit suspect. Finalement, ils atterrirent dans l'antichambre, là où se tenait la plus grande peau de serpent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Blaise déglutit fortement, serrant plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Les deux autres garçons en firent de même.

- _Rappelez-moi ce que nous faisons là, nous, terrifiés petits Slytherin ? _s'enquit Blaise.

- _Va savoir…, _répondit Théodore.

-_ On va sauver une élève parce que les adultes sont incapables de le faire eux-mêmes ? _suggéra le brun.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui et acquiescèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Harry parla de nouveau la langue des serpents afin de l'ouvrir. Ils hésitèrent un instant puis s'engagèrent dans la chambre. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction l'immense sculpture de Salazar Slytherin sur le mur de fond.

- _Et bien, moi qui croyais que Pansy était narcissique. Elle est largement battue là ! _s'amusa Blaise.

Les deux autres pouffèrent face à la remarque et les trois élèves s'avancèrent lentement. Ils virent rapidement le corps inanimé de Ginny Weasley. Théodore s'agenouilla à ses côtés et déclara :

- _Elle est en train de mourir._

_- En effet ! _affirma une voix assez amusé.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la provenance du son et découvrir le fantôme d'un jeune homme âgé des quelques années de plus qu'eux. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et Harry s'enquit :

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je me nomme Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_- Lord Voldemort, _chuchota Blaise.

- _Encore ? _s'exclama le brun incrédule, puis il se tourna vers l'adolescent et s'écria : _Je croyais que nous avions convenu que vous alliez attendre encore un peu avant de revenir. Nous ne sommes pas près ! _

Tom le regarda incrédule. C'était quoi cette…

- _Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?_

_- L'année dernière, _entama Théo. _Vous vous êtes introduit dans Hogwarts afin de voler la pierre philosophale pour revenir. Cependant, comme nous n'avions pas la confiance du côté de la lumière, nous ne pouvions vous laisser faire. Le côté des ténèbres n'est pas au plus beau de sa forme, _expliqua-t-il.

Riddle haussa un sourcil et dévisagea les trois adolescents.

- _N'êtes-vous pas des pauvres petites brebis égarées, loin du berger Dumbledore?_

_- Oui ! _répondit avec entrain Harry. _Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et il le restera temps qu'il y aura encore une personne qui croira en lui ! _continua-t-il avec conviction sous le regard effaré de ses camarades. _Vraiment ? C'est ce que vous vous attendiez à entendre ? _ s'enquit-il avec ironie.

Soudain, un cri perçant retentit dans la pièce et un phénix portant dans son bec un chapeau apparu. Tous regardèrent l'oiseau un instant avant que ce dernier ne se poste sur le bras qu'Harry venait de tendre.

- _Fawkes ?_

_- Que fait le phénix de Dumbledore ici ?_ s'enquit alors le Seigneur des ténèbres avec un regard froid.

- _Les filles sont allées prévenir les professeurs, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles aient parlé à Dumbledore. Il doit savoir que nous sommes descendus, par je ne sais quel moyen. Il devait attendre que nous le fassions et voici l'aide qu'il t'apporte, _déduisit Blaise. _Même pas le courage de venir lui-même._

- _Vraiment cet homme est immonde, _fit remarquer Théo.

- _J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il me traite comme un porc qu'on élève pour l'emmener à l'abattoir. Un bon petit soldat qui n'aura d'autre destin que de se battre pour mourir pour la bonne cause, _ compléta avec dégout le brun.

_''C'est ça. Les mêmes mots.'' _ remarqua Harry avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix. Il était vrai que s'il l'avait découvert plus tôt, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore fidèle à Dumbledore, il ne lui aurait plus fait confiance. Tout semblait si claire, si visible.

_''Les mots de qui ?'' _demanda Draco, le sortant de ses pensées.

_''De Dumbledore ou plutôt de Snape. Je n'étais qu'un pion. J'ai été élevé pour être un pion manipulable et dévoué à la cause.''_

_''Peut-être.'' _acquiesça le blond. _''Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que Dumbledore a aussi donné sa vie pour cette cause. Pas la tienne, la sienne. Pour te permettre de vaincre. Par mon intermédiaire d'ailleurs. Il… Il t'a préparé pour que tu sois prêt à mourir. Comment aurais-tu fait si tu n'avais pas été préparé ? Comment aurais-tu réagi si d'un coup, un jour, on te disait que tu devais mourir pour sauver des millions de gens ? Pour les autres, pour l'avenir, pour ton avenir, tu devais mourir. Même si tu n'es pas mort finalement. Peut-être que cela aussi il le savait.'' _ reprit-il un brin moqueur._ ''Ce que je veux dire…. As-tu lu sa biographie ? Il a fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesse,'' _expliqua-t-il. _''Des erreurs qui lui ont permis de voir qu'il devait faire cela pour remporter la guerre. Pour lui, elle n'était pas terminée. On fait n'importe quoi en temps de guerre. Car il faut la gagner, la finir. Quoi qu'il en coute, lutter jusqu'au bous pour défendre ses idées.''_

Harry le fixa un moment, pensif, puis dirigea son regard vers les quatre élèves de Slytherin. Apparemment, Tom avait accepté de retourner dans son cahier, avait expliqué comment il avait contrôlé la jeune fille, son frère, puis de nouveau Ginny, et avait donné à Harry la garde du Basilic. Le brun observa un instant le choixpeau.

- _Pourquoi le choixpeau ? _s'enquit alors Blaise, tandis que Théodore vérifiait que la Weasley se remettait.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de se détourner et d'aider le châtain à soulever la jeune fille. Ils la portèrent un petit moment avant que Blaise ne fasse remarquer une chose :

- _Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment remonter par le trou par lequel nous sommes descendus._

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent avant d'acquiescer tout en réfléchissant. Finalement, la réponse vint avec un petit chant d'oiseau. Théodore fit remarquer la capacité des phénix à porter de lourde charge et les trois garçons, tenant fermement la Gryffindor, s'accrochèrent aux pattes de l'animal. Ils atterrirent en souplesse dans les toilettes des filles. Harry demanda à Fawkes d'emmener Ginny à l'infirmerie tandis qu'ils se dirigeraient vers le bureau directorial. En chemin, le brun remarqua quelque chose de brillant au fond du chapeau. Il en sortit alors l'épée de Godric Gryffindor, sous le regard stupéfait de ses compagnons.

- _Et c'est qui qui va être content ? _demanda alors Blaise avec un sourire carnassier.

- _C'est Dumby ! _répondit Harry amusé.

- _Cela est certain. Son petit Slytherin chéri serait en fait un Gryffindor ? _reprit Théodore avec suspense. _Harry, tu nous caches des choses ! Je me disais aussi que tu étais bien trop tête brulé et courageux pour un Slytherin._

Harry lui lança un regard blasé alors qu'il arrivait devant la statue de pierre. Ils se concertèrent sur la version qu'ils allaient donner. Cela fait, le brun tenta le mot de passe qu'avait utilisé Marcus la dernière fois qu'il était venu et l'escalier commença à se dévoiler. Il se hâta sur les marches accompagnées des deux autres. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte et entendirent les voix de Pansy et d'Hermione.

- _Si on vous dit qu'ils sont là-bas ! _persista le voix criarde de la Slytherin.

- _Assez Miss Parkinson ! _la coupa le professeur McGonagall. _La chambre des Secrets est un mythe !_

_- Un mythe bien réel, _marmonna d'une voix très audible Hermione.

- _Un racontar pour faire peur aux premières années, Miss Granger ! _rétorqua-t-elle avec acidité, un soupçon de peur dans la voix. _Aucun ne connait l'emplacement de l'entrée de la chambre, mesdemoiselles. Et ce ne sont pas quelques deuxièmes années, qui vont le savoir !_

_- Mais…, _commença à protester Pansy.

_- Ecoutez-les Minerva. Ces jeunes filles ne sont peut-être pas dans le faux, _intervint alors la voix du vieux directeur.

- _Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous arrivez enfin ! _soupira de soulagement l'animagus.

Ce fut à ce moment que les trois Slytherin pénétrèrent la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape et les deux filles les dévisagèrent un instant, posant ensuite avec stupéfaction leur regard sur l'épée de Gryffindor. Hermione fut la première à réagir :

- _Alors ? Et Ginny ? Vous allez bien ?_

_- A l'infirmerie, c'est Fawkes qui l'y emmène. Oui, nous allons très bien. Nous avons eu de la chance, _répondit lentement Théodore, puis il se tourna vers le directeur. _Merci de nous avoir envoyé votre phénix. Il nous a permis de remonter. _

_- Oui, et comme nous l'avions deviné, c'était bel et bien un Basilic, _ rajouta Blaise alors que le professeur de Métamorphose s'asseyait, éberluée.

- _Qu'est-ce que trois élèves de deuxième année ont bien pu faire pour vaincre un Basilic ? _demanda Severus Snape d'un ton condescendant avec un regard noir pour Harry.

- _D'abords, nous avons cherché à voir pourquoi il attaquait des élèves et nous avons découvert que c'était Ginny Weasley qui le commandait, _débuta Théodore d'un ton autoritaire tout en tendant le journal. _Voici ce qui la contrôlait, elle. Nous avons découvert que des résidus de l'âme de Vold…, _tenta le châtain avec une moue de dégout tandis que les deux jeunes filles fronçaient les sourcils.

- _…Voldemort avaient trouvé refuge dans ce cahier depuis l'année dernière. Du venin de Basilic nous a permis de les détruire, _reprit Harry tout en désignant des taches noirs à l'intérieur du journal.

- _Pourquoi aurait-il choisi ce journal plus exactement ? _demanda Dumbledore.

- _Ceci est la propriété de Tom Riddle, _annonça Blaise avec un rictus alors qu'il voyait des grimace se former de manière plus ou moins visible sur les visages des professeurs.

Ils acquiescèrent montrant leur compréhension et Snape reprit de sa voix méprisante :

- _Cela ne répond pas à ma question. _

_- Nous avons réussi à le rendre incapable d'utiliser ses yeux et Harry a utilisé l'épée afin de le tuer, _éluda le basané comme si l'information n'était pas importante.

Théodore et Harry eurent un petit sourire qu'ils restreignirent rapidement mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de leurs deux amies qui hochèrent la tête.

_- Ils mentent comme des arracheurs de dents_, fit remarquer discrètement Hermione à Pansy alors que cette dernière lui lançait un regard perdu.

_- Des arracheurs de quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle de manière trop audible.

_- Un problème, Miss Parkinson ?_ s'enquit alors McGonagall.

- _Oui, vous nous devez des excuses !_ répondit la jeune fille assez effrontément.

- _Je ne suis pas encore persuadée que tout cela se soit passé dans la chambre !_ rétorqua-t-elle avec une mauvaise fois assez évidente. _D'ailleurs, où se situe-t-elle ?_

_- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, _répondit avec un sourire mesquin Harry.

McGonagall eut un moment de surprise avant de rougir fortement. Le brun ne voulant pas qu'elle s'étouffe et voulant échapper à la punition éminente clarifia sa réponse :

- _Seul un Parselmouth peut accéder à la chambre et seul moi est ce pouvoir. Il est donc évident que l'information n'est réservé, pas aux descendants de Salazar mais aux Parselmouth dans leur ensemble. Vous, n'étant pas doués de cette capacité, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais._

La discussion prit rapidement fin et les deux directeurs de maison partirent. Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Hermione furent conviés à s'en aller et Harry, l'épée, le choixpeau et le journal en main vint se placer devant le vieil homme. Il entendit Théodore demander aux jeunes filles ce qu'elles avaient bien pu faire à McGonagall pour qu'elle les arbore autant avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière la porte. Il tourna son regard vers le directeur tandis qu'il lui donnait le choixpeau et l'épée.

- _Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans une maison que tu es comme les autres de cette dernière. Les maisons ne veulent rien dire, ce sont nos choix qui déterminent qui l'on est. Ce sont tes choix qui font de toi un Gryffindor de cœur, _expliqua le professeur alors qu'il rivait son regard sur l'épée. _Tout comme tu es un Slytherin à l'extérieur._

Harry retint une grimace et acquiesça, être un Slytherin n'était pas mauvais. Puis il se souvint des paroles de Blaise dans la chambre et il s'enquit :

- _Comment saviez-vous que nous étions dans la Chambre ?_

_- Je ne le savais pas. Tu as du faire preuve d'une grande loyauté envers moi pour que Fawkes te vienne en aide._

Le Slytherin haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il était bien trop habitué à la théorie du complot qui se révèle juste qu'à de l'aide inconsciente. De plus, il ne se souvenait pas être loyal à l'homme. Puis son petit speech lui revint en mémoire et il eut un sourire amusé. Sourire que lui rendit Dumbledore. Ils discutèrent un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas. Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers l'intrus. L'homme était blond, assez grand, une longue cape noire virevoltant à sa suite. Harry observa avec un certain respect l'homme à la présence sans mesure, son regard s'attarda un instant sur sa canne puis tomba sur deux oreilles pointues.

- _Dobby ! _cracha-t-il avec surprise, lassitude et colère.

Le blond lui lança un regard surpris puis foudroya du regard l'elfe qui se ratatina avant de se diriger à bon pas vers Albus.

- _Albus, Monsieur Potter, _salua-t-il d'une voix trainant.

- _Lucius, _ répondit le vieil homme puis, à l'attention du brun, il dit : _Voici Lucius Malfoy, c'est…_

_- Je sais qui il est, _coupa-t-il avec agacement._ Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott parlent de vous avec un grand respect, _ enchaina-t-il tout en tendant la main vers l'homme. _Je suis enchanté._

L'homme la lui serra avec, il lui semblait, amusement et surprise.

- _Moi de même, _répondit-il avant de se retourner et de déclarer : _Que faites-vous encore là ? Le conseil…_

_- Le conseil a jugé bon de me faire revenir alors qu'une élève courrait un grave danger. Monsieur Potter, ici présent, a sauvé l'école d'un grand danger, _déclara-t-il tout en montrant le journal que le brun avait toujours dans la main.

Lucius n'eut aucune réaction alors qu'il dévisageait le cahier.

- _Je vois. La Chambre…_

_- La Chambre restera fermée. Je peux donc rester à mon poste sans autre forme de procès._

Malfoy lança un regard menaçant au vieillard et repartit. Harry se tourna alors vers le professeur qui lui fit signe de partir. Il sortit, le journal en main. La porte franchit, il déclara alors en Parselmouth :

- _Ccccccc'est bon._

Les taches noires disparurent alors sous le regard admiratif du brun. Ensuite, il se dépêcha afin de rattraper l'homme blond. Cela fait, il lui tendit le cahier. Lucius leva un sourcil surpris et demanda :

- _Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?_

_- Que vous ne le laissiez plus aux mains d'élèves innocents. Tom a assez mauvais caractère mais il restera là-dedans encore quelques années, _ déclara-t-il figeant l'homme qui tenait le journal d'une main. Il se tourna vers l'elfe qui déglutit : _La prochaine fois que tu tentes de me sauver la vie, de me prévenir ou je ne sais quoi que je n'ai pas demandé et dont je n'ai pas besoin, je te tue !_

Puis il partit en courant, il devait retrouver ses comparses. Il entendit l'homme l'appeler, mais il en fit fi. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il rejoignit la salle secrète des Chapardeurs où il retrouva ses amis et les trois garçons commencèrent à narrer le récit de leur aventure tandis que les jeunes filles en faisaient de même. Apparemment, Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas apprécié être contrainte d'écouter les deux jeunes filles avec de l'herbe à chat. Finalement, Harry leur parla de son entrevu, très brève avec Lucius Malfoy et tous s'accordèrent à dire qu'ils allaient devoir revoir l'homme plus tard. Blaise proposa d'organiser une rencontre durant les vacances et tous acquiescèrent.

L'année scolaire se termina rapidement, Slytherin gagnant encore la coupe des quatre maisons. Dans le train, un évènement très étonnant se passa. Alors qu'ils discutaient dans leur compartiment, Percy, Gorge, Fred et Ron Weasley se présentèrent à eux afin de les remercier d'avoir sauvé leur sœur. Le ton resta cordial et une proposition de cesser le feu fut déclarer. Percy n'étant pas concerné partis alors tandis que Gorge et Fred leur demandaient de continuer leur duel de farces et attrapes sans le tourner en guerre. Les Chapardeurs acceptèrent facilement. Ils discutèrent un moment et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers Ronald, ce dernier sortit de la pièce. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux était trop grande pour s'arrêter. Les Chapardeur le comprirent rapidement, car, eux-mêmes, ne voulait pas accorder de trêve.

Puis Harry retourna dans sa famille. Il reçut de nombreuses lettres de ses amis, notamment de Blaise qui lui expliquait qu'il viendrait bientôt le chercher pour aller voir Lucius Malfoy. Peu de temps après, sa lettre pour Hogwarts ainsi qu'une lettre de McGonagall lui apprit qu'il pouvait aller à Pré-au-lard cette année s'il faisait signer une autorisation par ses tuteurs. Il tenta de négocier avec son oncle et sa tante, en vain. De nouveau, Blaise lui envoya une chouette stipulant cette fois-ci qu'il resterait au manoir Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi et ce jour-là, aux informations, il apprit qu'un dénommé Sirius Black, un dangereux criminel s'était échappé de prison. Cette information ne l'intrigua qu'à cause du sursaut qu'eurent son oncle et sa tante.

Il les prévint qu'il partirait le lendemain et, alors qu'il s'attendait à une interdiction, il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête soulagé. Il apprit par la suite que tante Marge, une veille folle de ses chiens, allait venir pour une semaine. Il en déduisit que c'était pour cette raison que son oncle était heureux qu'il ne soit pas là. Il fit rapidement sa malle et Hedwige fut contrainte de retourner dans sa cage.

Blaise et sa mère arrivèrent tôt le matin. Les Dursley ne furent pas accueillant mais la femme aux long cheveux bruns et à la peau caramel dégageait tellement de prestance qu'elle les fit taire d'un geste de la main. Elle était extrêmement belle et Blaise lui ressemblait tellement qu'il se demandait quels traits il avait bien pu hériter de son père.

- _Monsieur Potter ? _s'enquit alors la femme d'une voix douce, mais ferme. _Je me nomme Marianne Zabini, je suis la mère de Blaise._

_- Enchanté, _ répondit-il tout en lui prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Il vit alors Blaise lui mimer quelque chose et il baisa la main de sa vis-à-vis. Cela fait, la femme se tourna vers ses tuteurs qui perdirent toutes couleurs. Elle leur parla quelques instants, Harry n'entendant pas leur discussion. Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps chez les muggles et se dirigèrent dans une petite rue déserte.

- _Je n'apprécie pas les Portauloins. Je vais donc nous faire transplaner. Cela vous convient-il Monsieur Potter ? _s'enquit Madame Zabini de sa voix veloutée.

Harry qui ne savait ni ce qu'était un ''portauloins'' ni ce qu'était ''transplaner'' se tourna vers Blaise qui lui fit un sourire moqueur avant d'hocher la tête. Le brun répondit que cela ne le dérangeait pas et ils transplanèrent donc. Harry n'avait jamais vécu une sensation aussi désagréable et ce fut le rire du basané qui le sortit de son mal-être.

- _Arrête de te moquer de moi, Blaise !_ ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus ou moins autoritaire.

- _Il a raison, fils ! _cassa alors Marianne Zabini. _Il est incroyable que, pour une première fois, vous ne vomissiez pas Monsieur Potter._

Harry ne sut pas réellement comment prendre la remarque. Il secoua la tête et vit que Blaise avait tout de suite arrêté de se fendre la poire. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et eut un sourire moqueur.

- _C'est donc pour cela que tu es si serviable, _ remarqua-t-il.

Ses paroles semblèrent affecter les deux Zabini car ce fut la mère qui réagit.

- _Mon fils a eu la stupide idée de vous provoquer en duel. Puisqu'il a perdu, il est normal qu'il vous seconde. Il est à votre service jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que sa vantardise, sa vanité et sa bravade soient compensées._

_- Ce ne sont pas trois synonymes, ça ? _s'enquit Harry un peu surpris.

La femme en parut déstabilisée et son fils eut un rire amusé. Sa mère le foudroya du regard et il se racla la gorge. Il prit une inspiration et se calma. Il déclara alors :

- _Il est vrai que dans un premier temps, c'est cela qui a forcé ma fidélité. Cependant, à force d'avoir appris à vous connaitre, à te connaitre, j'ai décidé de t'être loyal de mon plein gré. Il est vrai que c'est en effet l'éducation de ma mère qui me fait voir les choses de cette manière, _ affirma-t-il.

- _Moi je nomme cela amitié, _fit remarquer Harry.

- _Non, Monsieur Potter, l'amitié n'a rien à voir. On peut trahir ses amis, pas la personne à qui l'on a prêté allégeance ! _nia la femme tandis qu'elle menait les deux garçons le long d'un chemin perdu dans la forêt.

Harry acquiesça à ses paroles et ils passèrent le reste du chemin en silence. Le brun observa avec une certaine admiration sa malle voler derrière lui et sa chouette dormir, bercée par les doux mouvements de sa cage. Il sourit face à cela. Puis il s'enquit :

- _Où allons-nous ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu dire à Lucius, _débuta Marianne. _Mais une chose est sure, vous avez éveillé son intérêt, ce qui est très rare. Lorsqu'il a su que vous vouliez le voir, il vous a invité à séjournée chez lui. Lorsqu'il a appris que toute votre troupe devait être là, il nous a presque obligé à séjournée dans son manoir. J'avoue ne pas avoir apprécié me faire forcer la main ainsi, mais que peut-on y faire ? _demanda-t-elle l'aire tragique.

Harry la dévisagea perdu et Blaise se pencha vers lui :

- _Traduction : Lucius a invité toutes nos familles à passer les vacances chez lui. Ma mère adore vivre dans le luxe et ne se prive pas de profiter avec joie de la suite que lui a accordé Monsieur Malfoy._

Le brun acquiesça et lança un regard entendu à son ami qui hocha gravement de la tête. Sa mère était cinglée.

- _Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?_

_- De ce que Théodore a pu soutirer à son père, il aurait discuté avec Tom via le journal et aurait trouvé un grand intérêt à notre groupe. Il y a même Hermione. C'est Pansy qui est allée la chercher. Cependant, il n'a pas pu accueillir ses parents car ils travaillent du côté muggle._

_- Attend, vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? _demanda-t-il un peu agri, il était toujours le dernier à être au courant.

- _Nous sommes tous arrivés ce matin. Nous avons posé nos valises et nous sommes venus te chercher. Ma mère a bataillé pour te rencontrer la première._

_- Je vois, _dit-il avec amusement.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique grille en fer forgé. Derrière elle s'étendait un grand jardin dans lequel il put voir passer un pan avec des yeux rond. Enfin, à quelques mètres, il vit le somptueux manoir d'un blanc albâtre impressionnant. Il resta un instant figé avant de se sentir tirer par Blaise tandis qu'ils traversaient littéralement la porte.

_''Ton manoir n'est pas comme ça.'' _fit remarquer Harry alors qu'il posait sur Draco un regard sceptique.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de répondre : ''_Il l'était.''_

_''Que veux-tu dire ?''_

Draco inspira fortement avant que son regard ne devienne triste. Il déglutit et dit : _''Avant la guerre, avant que mon père ne nous amène à la ruine. Il était ainsi. Beau, imposant et accueillant. Il était vraiment agréable de vivre dedans. Parfait pour un enfant qui joue dans les couloirs. Mais, après, mon père a perdu sa prestance, sa… Il a perdu sa fierté et le manoir l'a ressenti.''_

_''Pardon ?'' _demanda-t-il un peu incrédule.

_''Plus le manoir est blanc, plus le chef de famille est respectable et fier. Plus il se ternit, plus le chef de famille est… pitoyable.'' _déclara-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir alors que son visage tentait de dissimuler sa douleur. _''A vrai dire, le manoir s'adapte à l'image de son chef. Durant un instant, Vo…Celui-que-tu-as-vaincu en a pris le contrôle. Cela fut bref, mais incroyablement mauvais pour le manoir. Il a eu du mal à retrouver ses vrais maitre, notre famille.''_

Harry resta silencieux et hocha de la tête. Il comprenait que c'était un sujet très sensible pour le jeune homme. Ce fut pourquoi il se reconcentra sur le décor. Les trois invités avaient été accueillis par des elfes de maison qui avaient pris en charge les affaires du petit brun. Ils étaient maintenant dans un petit salon bleu turquoise aux reflets verts-lys. Tous étaient assis autour d'une petite table basse. Harry se tenait entre Hermione et Blaise. A côté de lui, sur un fauteuil était assise avec élégance Marianne. En face d'eux, sur un canapé en cuir blanc se tenait les propriétaires de la demeure : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière était assez imposante et semblait hautaine. Elle était tout aussi blonde que son mari, le nez froncé comme si la salle sentait mauvais. Pourtant, le brun était persuadé que la femme possédait une grande sensibilité, ce qui, à priori, n'était pas le cas.

A côté d'eux, sur un sofa doré, était installée avec calme la famille Nott. Harry venait de rencontrer les parents de Théodore : Théodore Senior et Analyssa. L'homme était de forte stature avec un visage carrée. Il possédait les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son fils et les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa femme étaient blonds. Elle était assez grande, les yeux marron, un nez fin et le visage doux. Tous deux étaient aussi silencieux et pertinents que leur fils.

Pour finir, à côté d'Hermione, était installée la famille Parkinson. Pansy semblait se faire assez petite face à ses deux parents. Sa mère, Karine était un peu rondouillarde et sa voix était assez criarde. Bien qu'elle semble autoritaire, elle n'avait pas l'aire méchante et paraissait même assez douce. Son mari, au contraire, Léonard, extrêmement maigre, avait le visage creusé et un air tyrannique. Son regard était noir et son visage fermé. Harry avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était en colère, pourtant aucun ne semblait s'en préoccuper.

Ils discutaient depuis quelques minutes, les adultes monopolisant la parole autour d'un petit verre de liqueur. Le brun était stupéfait alors qu'Hermione se serrait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Dur, dur d'être une née-muggle entourée de sang-pur. Finalement, après que la discussion est portée sur la politique, Lucius fit apporter du thé et il expliqua son empressement à inviter ses hôtes et à les garder chez lui.

- _Sirius Black s'est évadé._

Tous acquiescèrent. Tous savaient. Malfoy eut un regard circulaire avant le fixer sur le pauvre Harry.

- _Savez-vous qui est Sirius Black ? _enchaina-t-il, puis, Potter ayant nié de la tête, il reprit : _Je vois. Narcissa, je te laisse lui expliquer. C'est ton cousin après tout._

La blonde lui lança un regard agacé mais hocha la tête, fronçant d'autant plus le nez.

_''Je vois de qui tu tiens ça !'' _s'amusa Harry, bien qu'il soit toujours consterné de se voir en compagnie de bonnes familles sorcières.

_''Ferme-là Potter !'' _fut la réponse agacé du blond avant que sa mère ne reprenne la parole.

- _Sirius Orion Black est allé à Hogwarts, à Gryffindor, la même année que vos parents, Harry. Il est vite devenu le meilleur ami de votre père. En réalité, ils étaient quatre : James Thomas Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus J. Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Ils étaient une bande de joyeux lurons et certains d'entre nous les connaissions sous le nom des Maraudeurs. Sur ce point, vous vous ressemblez il semblerait, _dit-elle avec une voix amusée, puis elle but un peu de son thé avant de reposer sa tasse sur sa sous-tasse. _Leur amitié était, il apparaissait, indestructible. Rapidement, Sirius est devenu le témoin au mariage de vos parents puis, lorsque vous êtes né, il a été nommé parrain._

_- Mon parrain ? _répéta Harry légèrement abruti.

Narcissa acquiesça un peu agacée et elle reprit après avoir bu une seconde gorgée.

_- Oui. C'est pourquoi, lorsque…Lorsque la prophétie a été faite et qu'elle vous a désignés, vous et monsieur Longbottom comme les êtres potentiellement capable de défaire le Lord, on a cru qu'il était le Gardien du Secret des Potter._

_- J'aurais deux questions, _intervint Pansy avec la gratitude d'Harry

_- Je vous écoute Miss._

_- De quelle prophétie parlez-vous et quel Gardien du Secret ?_

_- Le Gardien du Secret de l'emplacement du refuge des Potter. Seul lui savait où ils étaient et pouvait le révéler à quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite, je parle de la prophétie qui annonce que seule une personne pourra vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Celle qui a fait de Monsieur Potter le héros qu'il est aujourd'hui._

_- Une prophétie ? C'est une foutue prophétie qui m'a amenée à devenir le Survivant ? _s'enquit Harry avec une certaine colère. _Dumbledore est au courant ?_

_- C'est d'ailleurs le seul avec la voyante qui a prononcé la prophétie à savoir son contenu au complet, _fit remarquer Lucius alors qu'il appréciait la rage qui transperçait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Hermione posa sa main sur son dos et sa tête sur son épaule pour le calmer ce qui fonctionna assez bien. Blaise détourna l'attention de tous pour reprendre la conversation :

- _Que vient faire Sirius Black là-dedans ? _puis sous le regard incendiaire de sa mère il se justifia : _Je n'ai pas lu le journal. Je ne peux donc pas savoir._

_- Sirius Black devait être le Gardien. Pour tous, il a trahi ses amis pour les vendre au Lord Noir, _expliqua Narcissa. _Pourtant, nous savons de source sure que c'est en réalité Peter Pettigrew qui était le Gardien du Secret et qui a trahi James et Lily Potter. _

_- Donc il est innocent, _comprit Hermione.

- _En effet, Miss Granger, _acquiesça Lucius.

- _Ce qui vous inquiète est pourquoi s'enfuir au bous de 12 ans, _comprit Analyssa Nott.

_- Nous pensons avoir la réponse, _reprit Léonard Parkinson. _Il semblerait qu'il se soit enfuit après avoir vu ceci, _dit-il tout en sortant un journal montrant la famille Weasley en voyage en Egypte.

Tous levèrent un sourcil surpris, exceptée Hermione qui le remarqua et faillit en rire. Ils décidèrent de creuser un peu plus l'histoire et Lucius déclara qu'il pensait que si Sirius était sorti c'était parce qu'il avait dû repérer Peter et qu'ainsi, Harry aurait pu être en danger. De plus, il n'appréciait pas de savoir qu'un sorcier était maltraité par des muggle, ce qui fit Harry fusiller du regard Théodore qui avait, semblait-il, était la fuite de l'information.

_''Pour un gars silencieux, il est drôlement bavard !'' _remarqua Harry tout en se tournant vers Draco.

Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés alors qu'il secouait la tête _''Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été amis. Nous étions dans le même dortoir, voilà tout.''_

_''Qui étaient tes amis ?'' _s'enquit Harry surpris de la réponse du blond.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant et s'enquit :_ ''En quoi cela peut t'être utile pour comprendre ?''_

_''Ça l'est.'' _fut la réponse peu constructive du brun.

Draco soupira et répondit avec dédains mais franchise : _''Au début je considérais Crabbe et Goyle comme des larbins, finalement, peu à peu j'en suis venu à les considéré comme des proches. Pas encore des amis, mais presque. Pansy et Blaise étaient ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus d'un ami. Puis il y a Victor. Lui est un peu comme un frère.''_

_''Victor ? Personne ne s'appelait Victor à Slytherin.'' _se surprit Harry.

_''Je parle de Victor Krum.''_

Harry voulut rajouter quelque chose mais le regard peu engageant que lui lança le blond l'en dissuada. Il regarda donc, silencieux et avec horreur le début de ses vacances chez les Malfoy. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'entendait bien avec Lucius et tout autant avec Narcissa. La mère de Blaise semblait venir d'une autre galaxie et les parents de Pansy étaient un peu spéciaux. Pour Harry, les plus normaux étaient ceux de Nott. Chacun avait son caractère et le mélange était parfois explosif. Il n'y eut aucun mort mais beaucoup de rire. La conversation sur Sirius Black revint quelques fois sur la table, puis Pansy proposa stupidement que le rat du roux soit en fait Peter Pettigrew. Sur l'instant, personne ne prit au sérieux sa proposition. Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, Harry se souvint de sa rencontre avec le roux, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Croutard. Il demanda alors à Hermione :

- _Combien de temps vie un rat des champs en moyenne ?_

Hermione le regard un peu stupidement avant de bégayer :

- _Heu… trois, quatre ans,… Je dirais cinq, grand maximum._

_- Alors Pansy avait raison. Croutard est un animagus._

La révélation choqua les personnes présentes dans le manoir, mais tous décidèrent de laisser Sirius se débrouiller tout seul. Harry qui n'avait jamais vraiment fêté son anniversaire fut réellement surpris lors de la fête surprise que les adultes préparèrent en son honneur. Il reçut de nombreux cadeaux qu'il découvrit avec curiosité. Notamment, parmi eux, se trouvaient un balais, dernière génération. Il n'aurait plus à jouer avec les balais de l'école. Puis les semaines s'engagèrent. Lucius et Harry discutèrent de l'affaire 'Voldemort', il fut décidé que ce dernier ressusciterait l'année d'après lors du Tournois des Trois sorciers. Les Chapardeurs ayant entendu l'histoire des Maraudeurs eurent peurs. Et si leur amitié ne persistait pas, et si l'un d'eux trahissait les autres. Pour éviter cela, Blaise et Hermione, sur demande des trois autres, cherchèrent dans la grand bibliothèque des Malfoy un sortilège, une potion pour les liés à jamais. Ce ne fut qu'à deux semaines de la fin des vacances qu'ils trouvèrent. Il s'agissait d'une potion suivit d'un rituel qui les rendrait, tous les cinq, frères et sœurs de sang : le sumus pater.

Harry voulait qu'ils fassent cela en secret, cependant Hermione affirma que c'était trop dangereux. Ils en parlèrent donc aux adultes qui les aidèrent dans la préparation de la potion et dans l'écriture des runes servant au rituel. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de mettre en œuvre leur projet car ils durent retourner à Hogwarts. La veille sur Diagon Alley, Hermione et Pansy s'achetèrent toutes deux un chat, celui de la Gryffindor s'appelait Pattenrond et celui de Pansy Pattaucarré. Tandis qu'elles faisaient leurs achats, Harry vit un immense chien noir le fixer étrangement. Son intention fut cependant vite détournée par Blaise qui lui désigna Knockturn Alley où venait de disparaître Lucius et le père de Théodore. Ce dernier leur apprit qu'ils devaient se détacher de certains objets de magie noire à cause des perquisitions persistantes du ministère. Les vacances se terminèrent rapidement, Harry s'étant énormément rapproché des parents de ses amis, les appréciant fortement et les considérants comme des substitues d'autorités parentales qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Finalement, ils débutèrent une nouvelle année à Hogwarts. Ils avaient dû chacun choisir plusieurs spécialité parmi celles proposées. Pansy avait décidé de prendre Soin aux créatures magiques ainsi que Divination, les deux classes qui lui semblaient le plus pratiques et faciles. Théodore et Harry avaient pensé de la même manière. Seuls Blaise et Hermione n'avaient pu choisir et leurs camarades furent assez surpris de les voir suivre le même cursus qu'eux. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, les deux amis échangeaient un regard complice.

_''Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il se trame entre eux ?'' _ s'enquit Harry tout en regardant avec agacement Blaise et Hermione rirent aux dépends de leurs trois camarades.

_''Tu verras bien.'' _ fut la réponse agacé du blond.

_''Tu es censé me guider.'' _ rétorqua le brun.

_''Tu vas le savoir plus tard. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire.''_

_''Est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux un retourneur de temps ?'' _s'enquit le brun qui voulait une réponse à sa question.

_''Eh bien… Non… Ils n'en n'ont qu'un pour deux.'' _répondit le blond perturbé.

_''Mais ce ne peut pas être McGonagall qui leur a donné. Vu leur relation.'' _réfléchit-il à haute voix.

_''Heu…Non….C'est Snape.'' a_cquiesça le blond vraiment surpris. Il se reprit rapidement et compléta :_ ''Tu vas vite le savoir de tout manière.''_

Il désigna d'un geste ample de la main l'autre Harry qui buchait sur un devoir de potion à la bibliothèque et, fait assez surprenant, il était seul. Cependant, contrairement à ce que l'observateur pensait, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié se retrouver sans ses amis bien qu'il se demandait si cela ne venait pas du fait qu'il devait faire son devoir de potion. Harry observa le blond avec un air interrogateur et reporta son regard sur la seconde version de lui. Il avait vite remarqué que, bien qu'il ne soit pas des surdoués comme Blaise et Hermione, lui ainsi que Théodore et Pansy avaient des notes assez élevés. Il secoua la tête laissant ses pensées de côtés. Il n'arrivait toujours pas se persuader que sa vie aurait pu être ainsi sans Malfoy. C'était du n'importe quoi. Il préféra mettre cette idée de côté. Après tout, ce n'était pas crédible. C'était surement un canular, un monde préconçu par le blond.

Il sursauta en même temps que son autre lui, lorsque, devant eux, le professeur Snape, sorti de nul par, se racla la gorge. Une chose était constante pour les deux réalités, son aversion mutuel pour l'homme. L'élève observa fixement l'adulte avant de replonger dans son devoir. L'homme leva les yeux aux ciels et lança un regard agacé à son élève. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge avec moins de patience. Harry observa de nouveau Snape durant un instant avant de soupirer face au regard insistant de l'homme et de demanda avec un respect exagéré :

- _Que puis-je pour vous Professeur Snape ?_

Le concerné s'assit sur la chaise en face de son élève sous le regard circonspect du brun et croisa les doigts avant d'y apposer son menton. Il le fixa un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de déclarer :

- _Vous ressemblez fortement à votre père, Monsieur Potter. Sauf les yeux, vous avez les yeux de votre mère, _déclara-t-il après un petit instant, faisant relever rapidement la tête à Harry.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

**_Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, j'ai coupé le premier chapitre en deux._**

**_Bien, je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai du après relecture modifié ce chapitre._**

**_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !_**

**_A bientôt !_**


End file.
